The Trade
by Oniko
Summary: Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome and Inu Yasha must decide which is more important to him, Kagome or the Tetsusaiga.
1. The Trade

AN: Okay, I know in this story Sesshoumaru calls Kagome a bitch, a lot. I figure since he's a dog demon he'd call all females bitches, regardless of her personality, so rather then being insulting use the tone of someone saying 'woman' or 'girl.' Oh, and please, please, please review. All comments are welcome.

Trade

By Oniko

Created by Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome ran through the woods at breakneck speed. With Shippo distracting Inu Yasha she might actually make it home without a hassle. Her mind registered the rustle of bushes behind her. "Sit!"

"Bitch!" She felt a hand grasp her ankle and she crashed to the ground.

"Damnit, Inu Yasha I have to go home. Now LET GO!" she yelled and tried kicking at him with her other foot.

"No! We have to finish looking for the shards I am not going to let you run away again." His claws started to dig into her skin.

"Oww! Let go. Let go. Let go. SIT!" She yelled pulling on her leg, much to her surprise his grasp did slip a little, enough for her to reach a tree branch to use as leverage. "Let go. Let go. Let go. SIT!"

"Shit! Damn! You get back here!" he yelled slashing his claws through the empty air as his grasp slipped from her ankle completely and sent her tumbling back to the ground. Out of his reach. She sat stunned for a few moments from the impact but soon leapt to her feet and was running again for the well to get home before Inu Yasha could stand again. Two demons watched her enter the well unobserved.

"Lord, do you wish to follow her?" Jaken asked distain clear in his voice.

"Not now." Sesshoumaru said looking down into the well, "My Brother must be taken care of first."

Kagome stared blindly out her dark window and yawned. She had way too much stuff to catch up on. Even with all the notes her friends let her borrow she still fell further and further behind the rest of the class.

"And it's all Inu Yasha's fault." She griped to no one in particular. She noticed that she had been staring at golden eyes in the darkness for several long moments. "Speak of the devil."

Opening the window she stuck her head and shoulders out into the cool night air.

"Inu Yasha, I told." She trailed off as she came face to face with Sesshoumaru. "You're not Inu Yasha."

He smiled at her, a crooked half-smile that caused some small voice in that back of her head to start babbling like the girls at school. Damn, but he's cute. "I should hope not."

"I don't suppose you could come back later if I told you that I can't come out and play right now?"

"I beg you pardon?" Sesshoumaru looked at her in confusion.

"You're going to kidnap me and trade me to Inu Yasha for the tetsusaiga."

He smiled at her again, setting of another round of internal babbling Shut UP! "Very good, you are much more perceptive then my useless excuse for a brother."

She ducked back inside her room and watched Sesshoumaru climb in after her.

"Look, can I get a few things together?" You, girl, are warped; worrying about studying at a time like this. She told herself.

He looked around her room before turning to face her directly. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

She shrugged. "I'm just too tired right now to scream, anyways, nobody's home."

He looked at her in surprise. She threw her books and a spare set of clothing into her schoolbag without waiting for a response. Her rucksack was still being loaded down in the kitchen and she was damned if she was going to haul that thing around for Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Sesshoumaru watched her pack with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

He started a bit at her question, "Are you ready yet?"

"Are we in a hurry?" she asked.

"Jaken is distracting my brother, I wish to be away from the area before the fool realizes that Jaken and the oni are only a distraction. If he ever does."

She winced at the barb but really couldn't come up with anything to refute Sesshoumaru's statement. Subtle just wasn't in Inu Yasha's vocabulary. So, she changed subjects. "Inu Yasha will come and rescue me."

"I should hope so." Sesshoumaru agreed. "Otherwise this endeavor would be quite useless."

Sesshoumaru stared at the sleeping woman. She was not at all like he expected. He had planned on simply dumping her into one of the dungeons until his brother showed up but something about her demanded courtesy, and at the last minute placed her in one of his guestrooms. Most humans screamed and ran when they realized what he was, sometimes the males would attempt to fight him, but not for long. Granted his experience with humans was somewhat limited and human bitches even less so. Yet his brother's bitch did neither, instead she talked back at him with a blatant audacity that surprised him. "Can I pack a few things" indeed. He snorted. No she was definitely not what he expected.

He summoned a servant. A white lady coalesced beside him. She was a silent spirit of some long ago living woman. "Change her out of those clothes." He said as he pulled out the other uniform he saw her pack. He frowned over the short skirt, how could his brother let his bitch run around in practically nothing like this, it was shameful, an embarrassment to the family. She was going have to wear something else, especially with Rin here. The pup was just not old enough to be exposed to something like that. "Then burn these. And tell me when Jaken returns."

The white lady bowed as he swept out of the room.

... ... ...

Kagome awoke with the morning sun in her eyes. She groaned and rolled over pulling the thick blankets over her face before she realized that something was very wrong. For one thing she never got the morning sun in her eyes at home, and she was supposed to be up all night anyways. Sitting up she looked around an ornately decorated room. Her schoolbag was on a table next to the door. She shivered and realized that she wasn't wearing anything. Blushing furiously she dove for the bag and the uniform inside. Only to find it gone, she dumped out the entire contents of the bag on the table in the vague hopes that it got shoved to the bottom of the bag, but no it was gone completely. Looking around again she noticed that a lady's kimono was draped across the foot of the bed. The blue-green silk was richly embroidered with birds and flowers. Without any other options available she dressed in the formal clothing. She jumped when a knock came at the door just as she finished dressing. "Yes?"

She backed up as a pale woman walked through the door. A ghostly voice whispered, "Breakfast is served in the informal dining hall, mistress."

"Uh, th-thank you." Kagome stuttered. The woman bowed deeply and vanished. Kagome sat on the bed for a few moments and worked up the courage to face Sesshoumaru and who ever else would be coming to breakfast. She was not going to let that bastard have the satisfaction of seeing her freaked out, and then there was the matter of stealing her clothes, where does he get off doing that to her, she needed those uniforms for school. Resolutely she stood up and walked out the door. Focusing on being angry would help her survive ordeal this more then being scared would. She was sure of that.

The White Lady was waiting for Kagome outside her room. The ghost bowed again and whispered, "This way please."

Kagome fought to shove her heart back down her throat and into its proper place. "Th-thank you." She followed the ghost pausing to open doors where the ghost simply floated through them. This is beyond weird.

A final door slid open and the ghost was gone. The room she walked into was a small dining room with a table was set for four people. Only two of which were already there. A cute little girl in a grass stained yukata sat frowning at Jaken. At the sound of the door sliding shut the girl jumped up and ran to Kagome looking her up and down with wide eyes. "Who're you? I'm Rin. I like your dress. Do you like mine? Jaken said I had to look nice cause we have guests. Are you our guest? You're pretty. Are you going to be Sesshoumaru's girlfriend? I think he-"

"Rin, that's enough." Kagome was so absorbed in Rin's rapid-fire questions that she completely missed Sesshoumaru's entrance. Rin smiled beatifically at both of them and plopped down at her place dragging Kagome with her "Sit next to me."

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome's slightly panicked expression as he took his place at the head of the table. She in turn glared at him over Rin's head. Rin rattled on about her day cheerfully unperturbed by Sesshoumaru's stern tone. Eventually the food was gone and breakfast was over. Rin was guided away by a suffering Jaken to her 'writing lessons' leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru sitting alone over an empty table.

The extended silence was beginning to make Kagome uncomfortable. She shifted nervously and stared at the fascinating wood grain patterns in the table. She was so focused at not looking at anything that she nearly jumped a foot when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. He was watching her with that little half smile again; she tried to shift her eyes back to the table but his golden eyes held her captive. "I believe you will be our guest here for several days."

"Oh? Why is that? Isn't Inu Yasha coming?" she asked not really sure if she wanted him to answer the question.

His smile widened "Oh he will. I just decided to let him suffer for a few days before alerting him to your presence in my home. Until then, the grounds are open to you. If you need anything, simply ask the White Lady she will be your lady-in-waiting during your stay here."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed again when she looked up Sesshoumaru was gone. She turned to find the White Lady waiting patiently behind her. "Um, how do I get back to my room?"

The White Lady bowed and led her out of the room.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked as she trotted ahead a few steps to walk beside the ghostly figure. The white lady walked down the hall silently. Kagome had to sidestep around a lamp and walked through the lady's dress, a cold chill shot up Kagome's spine "Oh, sorry about that."

Kagome fell back behind the spirit rubbing her arms trying to keep warm in the sudden chill. They continued on to her room in silence. Kagome stood in the doorway wondering how to dismiss a servant "well, um, thank you. I, uh, don't think I'll be needing anything. Um."

The White Lady bowed deeply and began to fade away. Before she was gone completely her ghostly voice whispered "Minako, Mistress."

Kagome jumped. "What? Oh! Your name! Is that your name?" But she was gone.

On the fifth day of her 'capture,' Kagome gazed out at the starry sky from the balcony attached to her suite. Her days set into a simple routine. She marveled at how much studying she managed to cram into the past several days, even with Rin all too thrilled to be a distraction. She might actually pass her next test, Kagome smiled at the thought.

"What are you grinning at?" a voice growled from next to her. She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru without jumping out of her skin. Between the two of them the brothers were desensitizing her to that trick.

"Oh, I'm thinking I might actually be able to pass my tests next week. Keeping up with school is just so difficult what with Inu Yasha constantly dragging me around Japan kicking and screaming."

"You don't like being with my brother?" She could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Would anyone?" she asked sarcastically, but then corrected herself. "No, I do. But God! I used to have a life once upon a time. Your brother is just so demanding, I can't do anything but be with him. He's worse then a two-year old."

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her on the balcony's small bench, his body warm against hers through the thin silk. She shifted down the bench as far as she could but there was not enough room to go anywhere. She'd be damned if she'd let him know he'd made her uncomfortable. The bastard would probably just enjoy that she though sourly.

As he shifted to look at her his hand brushed hers. "You're cold." He raised his hand to brush at her cheek before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and her eyes widening in shock as she stared resolutely out at the stars. His warm body wrapped around hers.

I am not going to let him get to me. I am not going to let him get to me. I am not going to , forget it. She leapt up and dashed into her room, slamming and locking the balcony door "Bastard can find his own way down. Minako?"

The ghost coalesced in front of her, "Yes mistress?"

"Well, um." Kagome looked nervously out the balcony door and considered how to put it, "Um, I just don't want to be alone right now, o.k?"

"Oh-kaay." Minako repeated the new phrase slowly. They had become friends during the past couple of days and talked about everything. The girl's image had really improved since Kagome first met her, literally. What had been a hazy indistinct white light was now an image that could almost be mistaken for a live person. Except for that really annoying habit of taking shortcuts through the walls. Minako sat down gracefully, temporarily distracted from her paranoia, Kagome watched her enviously. Minako did everything gracefully, oh the virtues of being dead. Minako looked at Kagome, looked at the balcony door, then back to Kagome. "Is there someone out there?"

"NO!"

"Really?" She asked then got to her feet "then you wont mind me opening the door will you?"

"Well, uh." Kagome said intelligently "Why?"

"Because it's stuffy in here."

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked desperately looking for a way out.

"You appear at bit flushed."

Kagome raised her hands to her cheeks and, if possible, blushed harder. "I think it's burned in."

The balcony door swung open and Minako peered outside "There's no one here."

"Thank god." Kagome sighed.

"So now, perhaps you'll tell me what happened." Minako appeared beside her with curiosity etched on her pale features.

"Um, well, I'm not exactly sure." Kagome started but fell silent.

"Tell me or I'll.I'll haunt you." The ghost girl smiled at her, Kagome groaned and threw a pillow through her. The two girls laughed and settled down together.

Sesshoumaru watched the girls talk from across the interior gardens that separated the balcony he now stood on from the other. Kagome's scent lingered on his skin. He closed his eyes remembering the soft feel of her cool skin and warm breath. Lifting his hand to his mouth he could taste her lingering presence. He smiled to himself as a plan began to form in the back of his mind.

Kagome kept Minako with her until late into the night when she was too tired to stay awake any longer. "I'm so sorry for taking up your time like this Mina-chan."

The ghost looked at her with a wistful expression on her pale face. "I don't mind at all, it's so nice having someone to talk to. I get so lonely here in the castle. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, keeping you up like this. The living need to sleep. Goodnight, Kagome-chan."

"Goodnight, Mina-." Kagome murmured as she drifted off. Mina smiled down at her and tucked the blankets around the sleeping girl as she faded away into the darkness.

As soon as the ghost girl vanished Kagome moaned and thrashed as her dreams headed down into a nightmare. She was wading through a river of blood. It was warm, living blood that flowed across her skin, burning hot. The ground suddenly gave way beneah her and she sank into the hot liquid. She fought her way to the surface but couldn't find it. Her lungs burned for air, she opened her mouth to scream, and hot blood filled her mouth and seared her lungs. She felt strong arms grab her and held her, the blood was gone and she could breath again. She blinked away tears and looked up into soft golden eyes. She snuggled closer to Inu Yasha's warm body and wished she could stay like this forever.

She woke up cuddle next to somebody. As the dream faded, Kagome's mind began to register details in the waking world. In the darkened room she could make out very little few details. But she could tell that, other then the covers, there was not a stitch of clothing between them. She looked up into Sessoumaru's face and felt panic freeze her body.

He reached up with his hand to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ears, his claws brushing lightly across her skin sending shivers down her spine. In a soft, almost inaudible voice he said, "You're in heat."

It took her a few moments for the meaning of the words to sink in. Her eyes widened "No!"

He moved faster then her shocked and tired mind could register, She found herself pinned beneath him with his mouth clamped over hers. Her, somewhat belated, reactions finally set in. She bit down on his lip and worked one hand free; as her arm came loose from under his weight her palm shot up and cracked him hard on the jaw. He reared back in surprise. She took the opportunity to roll over, out of bed. She didn't get very far when he grabbed her from be hind and pulled her against his body. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, licking her sweaty skin. "Why do you fight? Don't' you want this?"

"No. Please, don't" She whimpered as his hand slid down her stomach. When she felt his fingers probing between her legs she tried to fight, kicking and squirming ineffectually. He held her too tight. Suddenly, he let go and backed off; the fight was over as quickly as it had begun.

He smirked "So, my useless brother can't even get it up for his bitch. Doesn't surprise me."

She gaped at him in shock for a few moments, and then realized that she wasn't wearing anything and scrambled to cover herself with torn blankets. When did that happen? When she looked back he was gone.

Inu Yasha sulked in his tree; he'd already been kicked out of Kaede's house for pacing too much. They were all worried about Kagome's disappearance but that was no excuse for the old hag to be so cranky.

"Greetings brother." Shesshoumaru said from across a small opening between the trees. Inu Yasha drew the tetsusaiga. The rusty blade shifted into the glowing white fang in his hands. "Impeccable timing. I need to kill something right now."

"Put the blade away, we have something else to discuss."

"The only thing I wish to 'discuss' with you is your funeral arrangements." Inu Yasha leapt forward across the small gulf, sword raised high. Sesshoumaru also leapt forward they met midway though the trees. Sesshoumaru's shoulder slammed into Inu Yasha's stomach throwing him back against the tree. The thick trunk cracked audibly from the impact. Sesshoumaru lifted his brother's face by the chin and gently traced two fingers down Inu Yasha's cheek. His claws raised welts on the boy's face but Sesshoumaru was careful not to break the skin. The scent of blood might interfere with the more delicate scents on his skin. Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide. "You bastard. You didn't."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Poor little mongrel lost your panting bitch to someone else."

"Liar. She wouldn't." Inu Yasha could here the desperation in his voice. He knew more about humans then his brother and knew human girls didn't do THAT when they were in heat. But Kagome was so very different from other human girls and they had never been alone during that time so he really couldn't be sure. The doubt ate at his heart.

Sesshoumaru smiled wider at his brother's obvious agony, and brushed his fingers across Inu Yasha's mouth. "She begged."

"No!" Inu Yasha pushed himself away from Sesshoumaru and the tree, loosing his balance he fell to the ground.

"Tomorrow night by the well, you and my father's sword, no one else, nothing else. Or else."

"Or else what? Or else what, you bastard?" But Sesshoumaru was already gone.

Inu Yasha crumpled into a ball at the base of the tree. He could taste both Kagome and Sesshoumaru on his lips. A whimper escaped his throat.

It was just past sunset the next day when Inu Yasha caught Kagome's scent on the night wind. Inu Yasha ran off to the Bone Gobbling Well Tetsusaiga in hand. Sesshoumaru would not survive this time.

Inu Yasha arrived in the clearing bare moments after smelling Kagome's scent. She lay unconscious in the ground dressed in lady's clothing of the finest silk. It was a striking silvery-blue color, just like her eyes.

"Kagome!" He yelled and ran to her side. Only to slam into some force that surrounded her. He knelt on the ground and pounded on the shield. "Kagome! Wake up!"

"She can't hear you, mongrel. The magic that keeps her imprisoned keeps her asleep." Sesshoumaru said from behind him. "You will give me the katana and in turn I will give you the key to the enchantment that holds your bitch."

"I have a better idea." Inu Yasha said turning around and drawing the tetsusaiga. "You die, and I take the key from your dead body."

Sesshoumaru easily avoided Inu Yasha's attack. "You are so predictable."

A slash to the stomach had Inu Yasha staggering back. "Kill me and you'll never get the key. No food and no water, it should take your human bitch several days to die."

"You bastard." Inu Yasha growled.

"Drop my fathers sword, mongrel. Good, back away from it, further. Now, go stand over there, good boy." Inu Yasha stood several meters away from the sword and trembled in suppressed anger. Sesshoumaru turned away from him and called into the trees "Rin! Child, come here."

Rin ran out from behind the cover of bushed she was hiding in, gave Inu Yasha a wide berth as she scooted around him and stopped in font of Sesshoumaru. "The ring I told you to hold for me. I need it now."

"But I likes the ring." She whined, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Now, Rin!" Sesshoumaru barked, the girl pouted but took a ring from her finger and gave it to him. "Now, child, I need you to do one more thing. Pick up that sword on the ground there."

Rin nodded and trotted over to the sword. Inu Yasha reached out to stop her "No!"

She paused and looked at him then back at Sesshoumaru, "Brother, it's your choice, our father's sword or your bitch's life."

"No." Inu Yasha moaned softly and looked over at Kagome's sleeping form. She looked like a lady with her inky black hair artfully arranged around her face and a delicate gold chain at her throat. I'm sorry father. "The key."

"Here." Sesshoumaru held up the small ring and slowly stepped forward towards Inu Yasha. He stopped at arms length away holding out the ring. It was carved from a single piece of blue jade into the form of a dragon eating it's own tail. With shaking hands Inu Yasha took the ring from his brother. "If this is a lie, I will kill you."

"No lies, brother. Not this time." Sesshoumaru leapt past him to land next to the little girl holding the tetsusaiga awkwardly. He picked her up and looked back at his brother "If I never see you again it will only be too soon."

"I will kill you for this, you bastard." Inu Yasha growled at him but Sesshoumaru made no indication that he had heard as he leapt with the girl and the sword into the night sky.

Inu Yasha approached Kagome trembling with apprehension. He placed the ring on his finger, the cool stone shifted slightly as it adjusted to fit his finger. He stepped through the barrier slowly, ready for some sign of betrayal. He knelt down and lifted Kagome's head to rest in his lap and patted her cheek gently. "Kagome?"

"Damnit, wake up already." Inu Yasha felt tears burning in his eyes "Please, wake up you stupid bitch."

He lifted her hand to his face, closing his eyes he placed her palm against his cheek. He gradually became aware of Sesshoumaru's lingering scent on her skin. He felt a familiar rage begin to replace the panic. His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at a blue dragon. He pulled his head up and looked again at her wrist

A bangle carved from a single piece of blue jade was wrapped around her wrist, carved into a shape of a dragon eating it's own tail. He grabbed hold of the bracelet and ripped it off. The thing twisted in his grip and wrapped itself around his wrist. He stared at it a moment and shrugged, Kaede could look at it later.

"Kagome?" He looked back down at the girl, her eyes flickered and opened.

"Inu Yasha? What happened?" she sat up and swayed a little, he pulled her back to lean against his chest.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." He said into her hair and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from pushing away.

"Well, Sesshoumaru came to my side of the well. . . Oh Inu Yasha! The Tetsusaiga!" She twisted around to look up at him. "He was after the tetsusaiga."

"I know."

"He didn't get it, did he?" She looked around before looking back at him with tears in her eyes. "Inu Yasha I'm so sorry."

"It'll be alright." He said stoking her hair gently.

"I know how much the sword meant to you. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She continued apologizing profusely with tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her chin up and forced her to look at him.

"Will you shut up. It's not your fault."

"But without the sword- "

"Damnit, the sword is not what I was worried about."

"No you were worried about the Shikon no Tama." She said a touch bitterly.

He lowered his face to almost against hers "No, I don't care about the Jewel."

"What?" she asked breathlessly. He leaned forward the last fraction of an inch and kissed her gently "I was worried about you, you idiot."


	2. Consequences

AN: I intended 'The Trade' to be a stand-alone story, but since I got so many wonderful reviews and inspiration struck I decided to write a sequel. So, read and please review.

Consequences

By Oniko

Created by Rumiko Takahashi

"Sit." Kagome glared at Inu Yasha's crumpled form before walking off in a huff grumbling to herself. Once Inu Yasha was out of sight, she sat down at the base of a tree, buried her face in her hands and felt like she was going to cry. Ever since he gave up the Testusaiga to Sesshoumaru, he hasn't said a kind word to anybody, especially not her, for the past three, almost four, weeks. In fact his verbal insults were going past the simply insulting and into the abusive. Kagome was glad Kaede had cast those prayer beads around Inu Yasha's neck. Only now, she was afraid to leave him alone with the others for any length of time for fear he would lose his temper completely and she wouldn't be there to stop him from killing one of their friends.

"Lady Kagome if I may speak to you a moment." A small voice spoke up next to her.

"Myoga? Where have you been?" She asked the old flea demon while holding her hand out so that the tiny demon could stand on her palm. "Hiding again?"

"You wound me Lady Kagome." He said sounding hurt "I was speaking to some old acquaintances of mine on the nature of the Tetsusaiga. "When I heard the terrible news I rushed back as swiftly as possible."

"Uh-huh. Three weeks? Did you hitch a ride on a sloth?"

"Kagome, listen to me. We are all in terrible danger."

"The Tetsusaiga kept Inu Yasha's demon blood in check, without it he may become a full demon subject to all of a demon's reflexes, abilities and instincts."

"Without the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked excitedly, Myoga nodded "That's great, does Inu Yasha know? He'll be thrilled."

"My lady, you don't understand he can become a demon at the price of loosing his sanity. We must get the Testusaiga back from Sesshoumaru before that happens."

A demon's enraged roar echoed through the forest. Kagome jumped up and looked around. There, the glow of a shikon shard back the way she had come. Inu Yasha. An icy wave of fear washed over her. She had left him plastered to the forest floor. Without a second thought, she ran back to him.

She was so relieved to see Inu Yasha standing that she almost collapsed herself. When her eyes finally focused on the creature he was fighting she did. It was the biggest demon she had ever seen. Its stooped and twisted body just barely fit under the forest canopy that towered above them. Three curling horns protruded from its ugly brutish face with a shikon shard shining from the base of each one like evil diamonds in a hellish crown.

"Inu Yasha, the shards are at the base of the horns." She yelled. He didn't seem to hear her, but the monster did. It half turned and looked right at her "Uh-oh."

She barely had time to scramble out of the path of its fist. She was flung forward hard into a tree by the force of it slamming into the soft earth next to her. She fought to remain conscious and could only watch with a distant concern as the monster raised its hand for another strike. Suddenly a white streak flashed across the monster's throat ripping it open. Blood rained down onto the forest floor and Kagome. She could feel the warm droplets hitting her face and tried to raise her arm to shield herself but the effort made her too dizzy and she almost blacked out. When she could focus her eyes again, she saw that the shards had been removed and Inu Yasha was slowly walking towards her. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Myoga?" She asked her voice sounding distant and flat.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" A trembling voice asked in her ear. She realized that this should surprise her but that would have taken more effort then she was capable of at the moment.

"Find the other's tell them they must get the Tetsusaiga back." Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes, blurring her vision but not her memory of a full demon Inu Yasha "You were right."

... ... ...

"And you just left her alone!" Miroku yelled at the flea demon. Myoga stood on the open palm that Sango held between them. Shippou sat perched on Miroku's shoulder looking scared and worried.

"Inu Yasha wouldn't hurt Kagome would he?" Shippou asked in a small voice.

"Of course he wouldn't." Sango hastened to reassure the fox cub, but the worried look in her eyes belied her confidant tone.

"I'm sure the lady will be fine." Myoga agreed "however we need to get the Tetsusaiga back from Sesshoumaru. I believe that once Inu Yasha is again in possession of the blade he will turn back into his normal self."

"But how? We can't just attack Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha was the best fighter we had and he barely survives an encounter with his brother." Shippou asked.

"That is true." Miroku agreed "So we are left with only one option open to us. Begging'

"You really think that will work?" Sango asked.

"Not really but what other choice do we have?"

"How are we going to find him?" Shippou asked.

"I know where he is." Sango said. Miroku raised and eyebrow at the demon exterminator. "My people kept track of all the powerful demons' movements. Sesshoumaru's palace isn't far from here, we can get there on Kirara."

"My dear you are truly a ray of hope in this dark world." Miroku said grasping Sango's hand, inadvertently squishing Myoga. Sango just glared at him suspiciously and snatched her hand away.

"Back off!" She snapped at him. "Kirara, let's go."

The hours it took to travel to the demon lord's domain crawled by, Sango thought she was going to break down and scream or cry or something. Nevertheless, finally they entered the immaculately trimmed grounds that surrounded the beautiful palace. Kirara turned back into her smaller form and wound herself around Sango's legs worriedly "Mmmmrph?"

"Shhh. I'm sure it'll be fine." Sango whispered looking around a bit nervously herself.

"Well lets get going." Miroku said leading the way to the front entrance. He rapped on the solid door with his staff, the rings chiming lightly. Within moments, the door creaked open and Jaken poked his tiny head out the door.

"Whatever it is we don't want. . . " Jaken paused as he recognized Miroku. "You. . .you. . ."

With an undignified squawk, he leapt back in and slammed the door shut. Miroku pounded on the door again with his fists this time "Hey let us in we need an audience with Sesshoumaru."

"Feh. Stupid humans don't get audiences with the great lord Sesshoumaru now go away before we feed you to the ogres."

"Hey! You little shit! Open the door!" Miroku yelled and continued pounding, but there was no further reply.

Sango collapsed on the stairs near tears, Shippou and Kirara jumped into her lap trying to comfort her. "Now what are we going to do? Kagome could be hurt, or. . .or. . . what are we going to do?"

"Kagome?" a soft voice whispered. "Where is she?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Shippou asked fearfully.

"Careful." Miroku advised "I sense a strange presence."

"My name is Minako." Said the soft voice and much to their surprise a young woman appeared before them. She was very beautiful in a traditional way, dressed all in white with long pale tresses and perfect skin. She looked at them with concern, her eyes the deepest black Miroku had ever seen. "You said Kagome was in danger?"

"Who are you? How do you know the Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked stepping forward to stand between the ghost and Sango. Much to Sango's annoyance.

"She is my friend. I served her when she lived here. Please, tell me what's wrong?" She begged.

"Kagome might be in danger. Our friend, Inu Yasha needs the Tetsusaiga back to protect her." Sango told her. "Can you help us?"

Minako looked thoughtful, then nodded "You wish to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru, correct? I can do that. Come."

The walked forward gliding gracefully between them and walking through the door, as she did so there was an audible click from the lock. Miroku pushed the door open to find Minako waiting for them on the other side. She turned and led them down the halls. The inside of Sesshoumaru's palace was as elegantly beautiful as the sculptured gardens outside. The home was lavishly decorated and Sango found another reason to slap Miroku's fingers, he kept trying to snag small valuables. "Stop it! We want to be on Sesshoumaru's good side remember!"

"He has one?" Shippou whispered to her.

"I hope so." She whispered back and fell silent as they entered the receiving room. It was as beautifully decorated as the rest of the rooms. Their guide appeared to have vanished though Sango could have sworn the girl walked before them into the room.

Sango and Miroku bowed respectfully to the demon lord, though it was obviously uncomfortable for both of them. Sesshoumaru glanced over the two humans with a bored look on his face. "I have little patience for my brother's humans. State your business and get out."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Began Miroku in his most soothing and charming tone, "We've come to speak with you about Inu Yasha. It appears that without the Tetsusaiga his demon blood, inherited from your honorable father, come to the fore when his life is in danger. This had an unfortunate side effect of completely overruling Inu Yasha's own personality. In short, he is insane. Additionally, he is currently holding a young lady captive. I believe you've made her acquaintance. Lady Kagome?" Miroku paused and Sesshoumaru inclined his head to indicate he knew the girl. "Well, we have come to the conclusion that, perhaps with the Tetsusaiga Inu Yasha might have his sanity returned. . ."

"No." Sesshoumaru interrupted flatly.

Miroku blinked at him in surprise "Pardon?"

"No." He said "I will not give you the Tetsusaiga to save my brother's worthless hide or the little bitch that follows him around."

Sango lost her temper and burst out "How can you say that he's your brother! And Kagome said-" She cut off suddenly before repeating her friends words and blushed. She bowed "Forgive my outburst. But please. . ."

"No." Sesshoumaru said rising to his feet. "I have been more then generous with my time and you have your answer. Now leave before your lives are forfeit."

"Thank you for your time Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku bowed briefly before dragging an angry Sango out of the room. Minako awaited them in the hall and led them back out the way they came. Her last words were a whispered apology before disappearing back into the palace.

Sango sat down on the ground and cuddled Kirara. "What now Miroku your great plan didn't work."

"Great plan? My dear lady that was merely the distraction." Miroku said absently as he examined a few small pieces he pocketed on the way out.

"What?" She asked looking up. Then the realization struck. "Where's Shippou?"

... ... ...

Kagome woke up with a blinding headache. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as the dim light sent daggers into her brain and tried to make sense of what was going on. She appeared to be lying on the cold stone floor with sharp little rocks digging into her already bruised body. Did I say 'little' the damn things feel like boulders. And there was a heavy weight lying on top of her crushing her to the hard ground. She was hot. No, it was hot. What ever was on top of her was uncomfortably warm. She tried to move, hoping that some minute change would ease the discomfort. Pain shot up her back and flashed behind her eyes, involuntarily she let out a hoarse sob that burned her throat. Tears coursed down her face as the pain slowly subsided. When she could once again focus on something other then the pain she found that the weight on top of her had shifted slightly and the light was no longer shining directly in her eyes. She blinked at the figure over her. Golden emotionless eyes stared down at her and a curtain of silvery hair cascaded down around them blocking the light. She gasped "Inu Yasha?"

He smiled down at her without saying a word. The smile frightened her, it was cold, cruel and never touched his eyes, his demonic eyes. "Inu Yasha?"

He lowered his head and kissed her gently. Just like before his kiss was soft and sweet. She slowly relaxed and the throbbing pain gradually ebbed away. He broke off the kiss and lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. He pressed his lips against her neck, his breath hot and moist against her skin. He shifted again this time resting his weight back on her. She closed her eyes against the light and whimpered slightly as the headache came back with a vengeance. The rocks grinding against her back were not helping her situation either, she needed him off. Carefully she brought her hands up and pressed against his chest. Okay, that doesn't hurt too much more. "Inu Yasha? Can't breath."

He raised himself up a little, changing his position. She relaxed and turned her face away from the light. Everything hurt. I suppose getting slammed into a tree does that to a person. She thought to herself wishing she could get to a hospital. A nice hospital with nice soft beds and lots and lots of painkillers. I think this definatly rates morphine. She was startled out of her thoughts by something soft and moist against the base of her throat. huh? Inu Yasha's still here? She opened her eyes and squinted through the light at some movement right in front of her nose. It took her a little while to focus on it; an ear twitching slightly with the movement of her breath. Then she noticed other details. Like Inu Yasha gently licking at the salt and blood on her neck and shoulder. His hands were sliding up her thighs his claws leaving red welts that burned. She pressed her hands up against him. "Inu Yasha! Stop!"

He slowly raised his head looked at her then down at her hands. A soft growling sound came from his throat and he lowered his head back onto her shoulder. His hands moved up from the hem of her skirt to roam across her body.

"I mean it! Stop!" She cried. Adrenaline dulled her pain somewhat and she found the strength to force him off her. She raised one hand and slapped him hard enough to numb her palm. He snarled at her baring bloody teeth and slammed her hand to the ground with bone shattering force. He lowered his head to her shoulder again and she could feel his fangs tear through her skin as he bit her. She tried to continue fighting, but with any movement he bit harder causing agony to wash over her body. Finally, she lay perfectly still with salty tears coursing down her cheeks.

... ... ...

Sesshoumaru paced the hallways of his palace. He found himself filled with restless energy since the two humans told him of his brother. He snarled at himself in frustration when he realized that he was actually worried about his brother's bitch. All she had been was a means to an end, wasn't she? Yet, since she left he found himself thinking of her when he should be doing other tasks. Several times, he caught himself going to the window just after the noon hour expecting her to be playing in the gardens with Rin. And he found that he missed having her gentle scent in his home. Damn. He growled again at finding himself attached to another human female. Only this one came with more complications then the little foundling that had already entered his guarded heart.

He came to a stop before a simple display table in his private chambers. The table held a sword rack with a simple leaf pattern painted on the sides, the motif was echoed by a vase next to it. The sword rack held two swords that looked as different as night and day, the Tensaiga and the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru had found that he could not draw the Tetsusaiga, even with Rin's presence, but the blade tolerated him to carry it sheathed. He reached out to take the swords and hesitated. He should just leave it. She was Inu Yasha's bitch and not any of his concern. But you wish she was yours don't you? A traitorous little voice asked. He grabbed the blades and stalked from the room, too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the vase a breath away from the Tetsusaiga was sweating nervously.

The moment the door slid shut Shippou collapsed, tumbling from the table to the floor with a small poof. The little kitsune lay gasping from the effort it took to hold the illusion for so long. He looked up at the empty sword rack and burst into tears, trying to muffle them "Sorry, I'm sorry. I tried."

Myoga patted the cub's head affectionately, "I know Shippou, lad, it was a good try. Come on, let's get back to the others. We'll come up with some plan I'm sure."

... ... ...

Inu Yasha, predictable as always, my brother, Sesshoumaru noted as he stepped into the shallow cave. He wrinkled his nose at the scents, sweat and fear, blood and lust. Sesshoumaru's sharp hearing picked up Kagome's whimpers before his eyes focused on his brother's form crouched over her. Sesshoumaru drew the Tetsusaiga from his belt, sheath and all. "Inu Yasha!"

With a snarl, Inu Yasha looked up at him Kagome's blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Sesshoumaru stared into the golden eyes that didn't recognize him. The humans were right; this creature was completely insane.

"It would probably be better to put you out of your misery." He told the creature, Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to call this thing 'brother.' He paced forward slowly, "I told Father that, but he never listened to me. Thought he could keep you safe with his magic and his precious fang. And look where it got you."

The creature lunged up at him. Sesshoumaru swiftly brought the pommel of the Tetsusaiga up in a practiced move that slammed into the creature's jaw sending it spinning into a wall. And most importantly away from Kagome. Sesshoumaru leapt forward and pinned the creature against the wall with the Tetsusaiga pressed against its throat. Now all there was to do was wait. When the creature attempted to struggle Sesshoumaru applied more pressure to the sword, cutting off its air. Slowly the demon scent faded from his brother's blood and Inu Yasha glared back at him. Sesshoumaru stepped back and watched as Inu Yasha collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. He then dropped the Tetsusaiga as if it were worthless.

"Keep your damn crutch, mongrel." Sesshoumaru snarled as he turned back toward Kagome. She lay where they left her, her blood stained uniform did even less then usual to cover her body. Sesshoumaru frowned over the claw marks and bruises that marred her body. He knelt down beside her and felt a strong urge to rip his brother heart out when she flinched from his cast shadow. As carefully as he could, he brought her hands across her chest and picked her up. She whimpered and shied back from his touch but was too hurt to really stop him. As he turned to leave his gaze fell on his brother. Inu Yasha knelt leaning on the Tetsusaiga breathing hard. He looked up when he felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on him. Inu Yasha stared at Kagome in surprise, as if he hadn't seen what happened to her, as if he hadn't caused it. He stood and glared into Sesshoumaru's eyes, "What did you do to her, you bastard?"

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow and stared back at his enraged sibling. "Nothing, Inu Yasha, nothing at all. You have only yourself to blame for what you see."

Inu Yasha shook his head in denial, but froze as fuzzy memories came to his mind. "Oh, gods, no. Kagome?"

She didn't speak a word but her flinch as he said her name was answer enough. Inu Yasha collapsed against the stone wall and slid to the floor. "No, I didn't mean. I wanted. . .oh, gods."

Sesshoumaru turned and carried the injured girl back to his home without a single backward glance at his brother crying in the cave.

... ... ...

Kagome slowly recovered under Minako's tireless vigil. After a few weeks, she was allowed out of her rooms and escaped to the gardens outside. Often she would stay out until late into the evening with Minako a pale shadow. On one such night, she stayed out stargazing.

It was something she had always enjoyed to do as a child and even when she was with. . . She frowned as her mind shied from completing that thought, she shook her head. Tonight is too beautiful to waste on worries. It was a warm night with a refreshing cool breeze that carried the scents of the night-blooming flowers. She looked up and could see some stars coming out but leaning back soon gave her a headache. She looked around the gardens for something to lie down on. She would feel bad laying down on the immaculately tended flowers, and the garden path didn't look very comfortable. Ah, there we are. She hurried over to a wooden bench off to one side of the path. It was too short for her to stretch out fully so she made do with propping her feet up on one armrest and laying her back flat against the bench seat. After a few moments of adjusting her yukata she was moderately comfortable, if not exactly modest, and ready for a night of stargazing. That was when Sesshoumaru found her.

"What are you doing?" She looked over to see Sesshoumaru gazing down at her from a few feet away. She pointed upwards with her good hand, his eyes followed her direction up to the sky.

"Watching the stars." She explained and lowered her hand back down to cross over her stomach. After a few moments of watching the stars glimmer in the darkness Sesshoumaru knelt down next to her bench and leaned over her, blocking her view.

"Kagome, they're not doing anything." Sesshoumaru said, and she giggled.

"Must they be doing something to be interesting?" She asked "They're beautiful."

Sesshoumaru leaned back and watched the sky for a few more minutes before turning back to her. "True, but I'd rather be watching something else that's beautiful and interesting." he said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed lightly and sat up to get a better look at him. His golden eyes were as unreadable as ever. He reached over and re-adjusted her yukata that had come open when she swung her legs down from the armrest. She blushed harder and clasped the yukata shut over her breasts. A small smile tugged at his lips. Sesshoumaru reached up and rested a hand against the side of her face, running his thumb along her jaw line. She gasped at the shiver that simple action sent down her spine. His grip was strong and gentle, holding her still as he leaned forward and kissed her. He licked her lips with swift strokes and pressed his mouth hard against hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock at his actions and her back stiffened but slowly she relaxed into his kiss and closed her eyes. He broke off the kiss and hugged her close, pressing her body hard against his. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, almost to soft to hear.

She rested her chin on his shoulder "Why?"

"I know that you're Inu Yasha's." Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked into her blue eyes. His own eyes looked almost sad. "He loves you. . ."

Kagome felt tears spill down her cheeks. "No he doesn't. If he cared he wouldn't have said any of those horrible things, or. . .or. . ."

She trailed off not wanting to speak of or remember the events that occurred in the cave. She let Sesshoumaru pull her down to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and cried all the tears she had been holding back for the past two months. He held her and stroked her hair as she cried, whispering softly to her. It was a long time before her sobs quieted down and she could understand what he was saying. She pulled back and looked up into his golden eyes. "You. . . what?"

He brushed a claw gently across her lips to silence her "I love you and will never let him hurt you again."

"I-" She rested her head against his shoulder drawing comfort from his warmth and strong arms around her. "I love you too."

He smiled down at her and picked her up. She wrapped her good arm around his neck as he carried her into his bedroom. He admired her soft lines under the yukata for a moment before blowing out the small flame that illuminated the room. It was a long time before either of them got any sleep that night.


	3. Second Chances

AN: Okay, finally finished editing this thing, hope it's as good as the first two sections. Please, please, please review I love hearing everybody's opinion on my story.

Second Chances

By Oniko

Created by Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome sat lost in thought as her fingers braided the flower garland deftly together. Rin sat next to her humming a rambling tune. She had been living with Sesshoumaru in the past for over four months, she missed her family, her friends, she even missed Hojo, and she missed a lot of school. She frowned at the flowers as if they were the cause of her frustration. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her go back home through the well because that would take her through Inu Yasha's forest. He said that if she entered the forest Inu Yahsa might do something rash. He was only trying to protect her. She usually gave up the argument at that point, she was afraid to confront Inu Yasha again.

"Kagome? Who is that?" Rin whispered into her ear. Kagome jumped and looked around, she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the approaching presence. He stood in front of them.

"Inu Yasha." She whispered in shock. She gathered the long garland and gave it to the little girl beside her. "Here, sweetie, take these and go back home. I'll be along in just a minute."

The little girl nodded wordlessly her eyes wide as she sensed Kagome's fear. Kagome watched the girl walk out of sight with flower petals trailing behind her. She stood and turned to face Inu Yasha. "What do you want?"

"Kagome. . . I . . ." He took a step forward but she stepped back just a quickly.

"Stay away from me."

"Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't . . ." He tried to explain.

"Didn't know what you were doing?" She finished and he nodded looking miserable. "I know what happened to you Inu Yasha. Myoga tried to warn me and Sesshoumaru explained all about it later. That doesn't excuse what you did, what you tried to do. Inu Yasha I trusted you."

"I'm still me. . ."

"Except when you're not. What if something happens to the Tetsusaiga again? You'll turn back into that thing."

"Kagome, I could never hurt you."

"But you did." She turned away "Now, please, leave me alone." please it hurts too much to see you.

"Kagome, I can't. . ." He grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him. "I need you."

"What?" She felt her resolve against him softening, he needed her.

"I need you. I need the jewel, Kagome. If we find all the pieces, I can use the Shikon no Tama to purge my human blood from my body and I'll be strong enough to control the demon. Strong enough to protect you."

"That's all it ever is isn't it. The damn jewel." She pulled that half completed jewel from around her neck and threw it at him "You want the damn thing so badly take it! But you can find the rest of it without me."

They stared at each other for a long moment in silence with the jewel lying between them. "Stay away from me Inu Yasha I already have a protector."

"My Brother?" He asked with distain thick in his voice. "You think he really cares for you? You think he'll really let that child inside you live? He hates all half demons, he may keep you but the child will die before it's first breath."

Kagome slapped him. "You bastard. You lying bastard, you'd say anything to make me leave him. Wouldn't you?"

"You can't stay with him, Kagome. Our destinies are bound together." Inu Yasha said softly. "Come with me, I will care for the child as if he were my own."

"Shut up!" She reached forward, grabbed the prayer beads in her fist and pulled. The silk cord snapped and they tiny red beads scattered across the field.

"Now nothing binds us." She said as she turned and walked away, with tears in her eyes. Inu Yahsa collapsed to the ground clawing at the grass and flowers trying to gather the fallen beads together. He had a small hand- full when two shoes entered his vision. He looked up, still on his hands and knees to see Sesshoumaru standing before him. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha by the nape of his neck and hauled him to his feet.

"If you ever come near my mate again, mongrel." Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, "I will kill you."

Inu Yasha hung dejectedly from his brother's grip "Why don't you just kill me now?"

"I could." Sesshoumaru said releasing him. "But you are not worth the effort, pitiful creature that you are."

Inu Yasha gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, some of his anger returning Sesshoumaru stopped him with a look "I wouldn't test my generosity if I were you, brother."

... ... ...

Kagome grew increasingly restless as the months passed and the end of her pregnancy drew closer. Inu Yasha's words weighed heavily on her mind and often kept her up late at night, staring at the stars yet not seeing them. Sesshoumaru had noticed her odd behavior and watched her from the shadows. He was tired of watching her fret herself sick. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Love, what's wrong?"

She jumped slightly before relaxing in his embrace "Nothing."

"No, I know something is bothering you." He turned her around and looked into her blue eyes "tell me what."

"It's probably nothing." she trailed off but he waited patiently for her to continue. "Last time I saw him Inu Yasha knew I was pregnant."

She looked up at him, worry plain in her eyes and also fear. "He could probably smell by the change in your blood that you were carrying pups."

"And he said, he said that you'd kill it." She whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear it. Sesshoumaru felt a flash of anger at his brother but quickly calmed, he would deal with Inu Yasha later.

"Kagome," he said tilting her head back to look into her eyes. "My brother does not understand the facts, the reasons for such drastic measures. The pup cannot live-"

"No!" She stepped back covering her stomach protectively with her hands.

"Please, understand, most full demon children don't live past their first year." He tried to explain, but the look of increasing horror on her face just illustrated how futile any explanation would be "The instincts need to be controlled if the child cannot they become a danger to everything around them. I don't hate half-breeds Kagome, but they are dangerous. The human blood weakens them and they cannot control their instincts, like Inu Yasha. Do you want that for our child? Do you want them to be some unthinking creature?"

"But, he's not always like that. " she protested weakly.

"Because the Testusaiga controls the instincts for him, Kagome. Inu Yasha's mother begged Father to save the pup's life. Because of his love for her, he agreed and created the Tetsusaiga to protect everyone else from the pup's uncontrollable rages. Creating the Tetsusaiga took away Father's power, it weakened him and he died because he wasn't strong enough. He would still be alive if it weren't for the Tetsusaiga and Inu Yasha. I won't do that for you Kagome. I love you, don't doubt that, but I will not throw away both of our lives for this creature."

"But, it's our baby." She protested tears streaming down her face. He pulled her close as she wept.

"I know." He whispered, "If only there were some other way."

... ... ...

The labor was long and hard and in the end Kagome held a beautiful baby girl with soft silvery hair and ice blue eyes. Sesshoumaru had disappeared, called away on some business or other. Kagome found herself to be strangely relieved by his absence and angry that he wouldn't tell her where or why he was going. Whatever his reason it allowed her a little time to be with the child before she was taken away from her. Kagome dreaded Sesshoumaru's return but knew it would happen eventually. She was not surprised when she awoke late one night to see a silver head bending over her, taking the baby from her arms.

"Sesshmmr?"She slurred feeling sleep try and drag her back under. She felt a clawed finger brush across her lips and gave up trying to stay awake. She did not wake again until hours later when Rin's shrill scream cut through the morning air.

"Rin?" She sat up alone in her bed. She grabbed a yukata discarded last night and ran out into the courtyard to the upset child. Minako, Jaken and a few other household servants were already there trying to calm Rin. Minako noticed Kagome first, held up her hands as if to stop Kagome but she just walked through the ghost, and picked up the child.

"Hey, sweetie, what wrong?" Rin was incoherent through her tears so simply pointed behind her. Kagome looked up and Rin slipped through her arms to the ground as Kagome went numb with shock. Her baby lay on the cold ground in a pool of her own blood, her tiny body clawed open. Kagome choked on sobs rising in her throat she turned around, unable to look any longer. Instead, she found herself looking into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. His presence was more then she could take at that moment.

Sesshoumaru watched her run past him into the main house. He was about to follow her when the smell of blood registered in his mind. He turned back to the huddled group of servants who backed away from him, the scent of fear thick among them. He stepped forward raking his cold gaze across them noting that even Rin had quieted and was huddling close to Jaken. Then he saw the small body on the ground and a powerful rage filled him.

"Jaken." His voice was flat and cold, showing none of the emotions he felt, such was the control required of a demon.

"Y-yes, my lord."

"Explain this."

"My lord?" Jaken asked stupidly.

"I said that no harm was to come to the pup until I returned, did I not?"

"Y-yes, my lord."

"Explain this!" Sesshoumaru roared at the toad demon.

"My lord if I may speak." Minako's soft voice had a calming effect on all in the courtyard, Sesshoumaru nodded at the girl. "My lord, I saw you myself, last night with the child."

He froze, looked at her, and spoke carefully, "I had not returned until just now, I hurried my pace when Rin's screaming reached my ears."

Relief and anger spread through the small crowd at his words. Someone murmured, "What fool would do such a thing?"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and picked up the small body, he caught the faintest traces of a familiar smell. "What fool indeed?"

... ... ...

Shippou perched on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "C'mon dog-boy you can't sulk for the rest of your life."

Miroku, Sango and Shippou were all worried about Inu Yasha. He hadn't been the same since he came back with the broken prayer beads. He refused to speak to anyone on the matter and had become even more sullen and withdrawn. All of their recent attempts at retrieving shards had been spectacular failures. At last, the unspeakable happened, they lost Kagome's shard to Naraku. Now they were trying to coax Inu Yasha out of his depression to go find him.

Miroku stood and looked around "Be wary Sango I sense a demon approaching."

She readied her boomerang bone "Why? We have nothing left of interest to them."

Her question was soon answered when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared standing in front of his brother.

"Inu Yasha." He growled, "I warned you to stay away from my mate. I never thought you'd be so foolish as to do this."

Sesshoumaru picked up Inu Yasha and threw him to the ground far below. Inu Yasha did nothing to break his fall and hit hard. Sesshoumaru dropped to the ground; standing over his brother, he drew his hand back fingers curling slightly to extend his claws.

"Sesshoumaru, stop!" Sango cried whipping her boomerang bone at him. With a quick slash, his corrosive acid claws destroyed the weapon. He turned back to his brother, still lying on the ground.

Shippou threw himself across Inu Yasha's chest sobbing uncontrollably "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" he snarled at the little kitsune "Why? Because that mongrel dared to enter my home, kill my pup and hurt my mate."

"I didn't, but why do you care, Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha asked the first words he had spoken to anyone in weeks. "You were going to kill Kagome's baby anyway. So someone did you a favor, now you don't have to sully your claws with its blood."

"Because she didn't have to die." Sesshoumaru said. Inu Yasha looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"She didn't have to die." He said "I left to chase a rumor of another half demon far to the north. He could control his instincts. We have been wrong for centuries human blood does not weaken the will. A half demon has the same chances as a full demon of controlling their instincts. She didn't have to die and you don't need the Tetsusaiga."

"But I do need it. I was insane without the sword."

"Because you wanted to be. Don't you understand your will was not strong enough, because you had finally achieved what you always wanted, to become a full demon. You had no reason to regain control of yourself. And now, we'll never know if the pup was strong enough because you killed her before she had a chance to learn." Sesshoumaru drew his hand back again to attack.

"No!" Miroku yelled, "I do not believe Inu Yasha could do such a thing."

"I didn't." Inu Yasha said from the ground, "I'd have never hurt Kagome or her baby."

"Who else then?" Sesshoumaru demanded, "Who else would hate us as much as you?"

"I don't hate you, brother." Inu Yasha said looking up into Sesshoumaru's eyes "I love her too much to hate you. I want her to be happy. I just wish it could be with me."

"Then who?" Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. He paused thinking back to earlier that morning, what was it the ghost girl said? "A shape shifter?"

"Naraku." Miroku said. "He has the shards, it must be completed by now, and wants the priestess, Kikyou"

"No." Said Inu Yasha, standing "Not Kikyou, not any more. Kagome. She's inherited all of Kikyou's powers with her soul and that's what he wants. Kagome is in danger."

"Damn." Sesshoumaru snarled and turned away to go back to his palace "I will kill him."

"Wait!" Sango said, "We'll come with you. She's our friend."

"And we want Naraku dead for our own reasons." Miroku added.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru snapped "But hurry."

... ... ...

Kagome awoke with a throbbing headache. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes only to find that she couldn't move. She cautiously opened her eyes, positive that she wasn't going to like what she'd find. Nope, didn't like it at all. She was tied spread-eagle to what appeared to be a hard wooden table her only covering a thin silk yukata. The room she was in was completely featureless, no window and only a single closed sliding door. Next to her Naraku sat weaving the completed Shikon no Tama between his fingers. He smiled at her "So you've finally decided to join me, Kikyou?"

She shook her head it was still difficult to think. "I'm not Kikyou."

"Of course you are." He placed the jewel on her chest and gently rolled the jewel across her bare shoulders. They watched the play of light and darkness over the jewel as her power attempted to purify it and his to corrupt it. "Only you, Kikyou could be so pure. Only you, will seal the bargain struck with the bandit and I will be complete."

"I'm not Kikyou!" Kagome protested frantically tugging at the bindings that held her fast. "She was resurrected, go to her and leave me alone!"

"That bag of bones and dirt? That wasn't you, Kikyou. I've already had her and she doesn't satisfy." Naraku smirked at her. Kagome pulled harder at the bindings.

"Inu Yasha!" She screamed in panic "Sesshoumaru!"

Naraku only chuckled softly and stroked her hair. "They won't come, Kikyou, they are too busy killing each other."

"What?" She cried, "What do you mean by that?"

Without pause, he placed another smaller bead next to the Shikon no Tama. "Interesting things these prayer beads, after being near him for so long they still smell of Inu Yasha. A few placed strategically in the corpse of the child and Sesshoumaru was convinced that his brother had done it."

"But he-"She stammered staring at Naraku "It was you!"

He smiled down at her and balance the Shikon no Tama carefully over her solar plexus. The red prayer bead rolled across her shoulder like a single drop of blood. "Yes Kikyou. I took your lover's form and killed the child. Now there is no one to come save you."

He leaned forward and took the Shikon no Tama into his mouth swallowing the gem. His lips brushed across the skin between her breasts and her flesh shuddered from his touch. She screamed and felt her power coalescing inside of her before releasing in a single massive blast that slammed Naraku against the far wall. However, it was too late, even her power could do nothing against the Shikon no Tama. Naraku stood unharmed from the blast. "You will regret that Kikyou."

He lunged at her when a second blast threw him to the ground. The second blast came not from Kagome but the doorway. Kagome almost cried in relief when she saw Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru standing in the open door. Sesshoumaru quickly made his way to her side to release her from her bonds while Inu Yasha held off Naraku with the Tetsusaiga. Naraku fought with all the augmented power of the Shikon no Tama. Inu Yasha knew from the first pass that this would be a losing battle unless the jewel was taken back. "Kagome, the Shikon no Tama, where is it?"

Kagome finally looked up from sobbing into Sesshoumaru's shoulder at Inu Yasha's words. "The jewel? Oh my God. He swallowed it!"

"But where is it, Kagome?" Inu Yasha yelled as Naraku slashed at him, opening a deep wound from elbow to shoulder with a blade of raw power.

Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru reluctantly to get a better look at the scene before her. She pointed and yelled "His throat, the base of his throat!"

Naraku dodged to the side narrowly avoiding the Tetsusaiga's Cutting Wind, but the glancing blow did shatter the power shield he constructed around himself. He rushed past Inu Yahsa to the girl. She was the key to completing his transformation. Naraku was so focused on reaching the girl that he didn't notice Sesshoumaru until his toxic claws slashed through Naraku's body, ripping him open from stomach to throat. The searing pain sent Naraku crashing to the floor, the power of the jewel warred with Sesshoumaru's poison in Naraku's body. It began to look like the jewel was winning; the deep wound was slowly closing when Kagome stepped forward and touched his throat. The Jewel came out of his body at her touch. She held up the completed Shikon no Tama and it glowed with the light of a thousand stars as Kagome's power purified it. The pure light from the jewel entranced Kagome; it grew so bright that it blinded her. When her eyes cleared, she found herself in her front yard standing beside the old god tree. A trembling voice called from behind her "Kagome?"

She turned around to see her mother standing before her with tears in her eyes. "Mama?" Kagome collapsed into her mother's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

... ... ...

Even after three months, the pain of the past year ached like an open wound in her heart. The well no longer took her back to the past and she suspected that no one else could come through it to the future. Because he never came. She wasn't sure if she was waiting for Inu Yahsa or Sesshoumaru. But neither of them came for her. She found herself indifferent to the schoolwork that kept bringing her back home when she was with Inu Yasha. Her grades plummeted with her despair and she simply didn't care.

She sat down on the park bench and stared up into the trees. She found that she missed things like the vast expanse of forests. She almost missed the approaching presence. She had become so accustomed to there being so few demons in her present time that she almost missed the chill for what it was. Someone was watching her. She stood and looked around. He had hidden himself well,

"Who's there?" She called. She gripped the Shikon no Tama that she carried with her and felt a twinge of fear. Would demons here try to take it away from her?

"Don't be afraid." A familiar voice spoke. "It's only me."

Inu Yasha stepped out from behind a large tree. He looked comfortable in his modern day clothing of jeans, tee shirt, and a high school uniform jacked. Around his neck hung a ragged black cord with a few red beads and a single white tooth. He didn't have the Tetsusaiga and his white hair hung in a tight braid down his back. He looked older somehow without seeming to age a day. His eyes had lost their sullen anger and instead looked only sad. Her hand clamped over her mouth and she sat back down on the bench, as her legs gave out from under her. "Inu Yasha?"

He smiled at her, a gentle smile that softened his features but did nothing to relieve the sadness in his eyes. "Kagome."

"What are you-? How-? Where's Sesshoumaru?" She gasped out, with a hundred more questions crowding her mind. The smile faded and Inu Yasha sat down beside her.

"Kagome, I- I don't know how to say this but he died, a long time ago, in the fight against Naraku."

"No!" She sobbed. He held her close as she cried into his jacket. When the tears subsided her voice was rough and low "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. When you disappeared with the jewel, everything went crazy. The room was suddenly filled with a thousand demons. Apparently, the magic that formed Naraku faded and he degenerated back into the demons that made their pact with Onigumo. I was separated from Sesshoumaru in the press and had to fight using all of the powers of the Tetsusaiga just to stay alive. I remember the Tetsusaiga shattering in my hands and still these demons swarmed over me. I think I may have lost myself again to the demon instincts because the next thing I remember the room was destroyed. Bodies lay everywhere around me and Sesshoumaru lay dying at my feet with the broken Tensaiga clasped in his hands."

"No!" She tried to pull away from him but he held her tightly.

"Please, Kagome, listen. Sesshoumaru's last words were to say he loved you. Kagome, please know, I love you too, and I never intended for any of this to happen. I'm sorry." She stared up at him speechless. "Kagome, please forgive me. I've hated myself for what I've done to you. Please forgive me."

"Why? So you can hurt me again? What if you loose control again, what will you do then, try to rape me again? Or kill me? How can I trust that you wont lose it again, How can I trust you?"

"I can control my instincts now, Kagome. It took a hundred years of pain but I learned. Please, Kagome, I never meant to hurt you. All I ever wanted was to protect you. Just give me that chance."

"I don't know if I can, it hurts too much Inu Yasha. Just seeing you hurts so much." He started to turn away but she grabbed his chin and guided his face back to look at her. "But I also know it would hurt more to let you go, you are my only link to that past."

Inu Yasha pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his nose in her hair "I love you, Kagome. I know you cannot care for me after all I've done but I love you and will never let anyone or anything hurt you again."


	4. Illusions

Finally got this story finished. Between intermitted access to a word processor and a few stubborn characters it took me a while to get this all out. Please, tell me what you think. My friends think therapy might help *grin*

Illusions

by Oniko

Characters created by Rumiko Takahashi

"Young Lady, we don't open our doors to just anyone, only the best and the brightest. You show great potential, but we don't tolerate slackers here." Kagome sat in the principal's office and glared down at her clasped hands. The old fart had been chewing her out for the past hour just daring to attend his school. It's not like she had a choice in the matter. She spent so much time 'sick' and she fell so far behind it was a minor miracle that she even got into any high school at all. And when she received an acceptance to Jonan one of the most prestigious high schools in the country, without even applying. Well, she found it all very suspicious and was fairly sure that academic achievement had nothing to do with getting her in school. Somehow, someway, it was Inu Yasha's fault. She hadn't worked out all the details yet but she was sure this was his fault. The bell rang signaling the start of her next class, history. Her stomach growled and she considered ditching class to go get food. She marveled at how her attitudes had changed, a couple of years ago she would have been mortified to find her self in the princepal's office and running out of class for any reason simply wouldn't have crossed her mind at all. And that's his fault too. She grumped, fumed, and tried to look suitably repentant for the old fart. "That will be all I believe you have a class to attend to Miss Higurashi."

She stood, bowed and left. Her stomach growled at her again, that's what she gets for sleeping past breakfast. She walked past her history class and debated on if it was worth the bother. She could hear Inu Yasha's laughter as he joked with his friends and the feeling in her stomach turned sour. She turned and walked away, she barely registered the sound of someone calling her voice. Ice cream, after today she deserved ice cream. Haagen Das would be nice.

"Hi, Kagome!" Natalie called cheerfully. She was always cheerful and was friends with every one. Kagome worried her, she was so quiet and sad, from the minute she saw her Natalie took it as her personal mission to make Kagome fit in. "Kagome? Where are you going? Okay, I'll get your homework for you!"

She waved at the parting girl but Kagome walked on ignoring her. "Strange girl."

She turned to go sit down only to nearly walk into Inu Yasha. He stood behind her watching Kagome walk away. She had a crush on him, but then who didn't? He's been going to this school for as long as she could remember. Rumor had it that he would have graduated a couple of years ago if he wasn't such a delinquent, speculation ran wild as to why he hasn't been kicked out yet, sleeping with the vice principal was a common one. Looking up into his marvelous golden eyes she felt faint, but even as absorbed in her own pleasure at being so close she caught the flash of pain in his eyes, before he turned away to take his seat. She wondered if he even noticed her presence. She looked back down the empty hall. Inu Yasha and Kagome, this took some thinking on. They were both so…sad all the time.

She could pump Kagome for information tonight when she gave the girl her history notes. The Feudal Period was so confusing Kagome was going to need all the help she could get if she was going to keep skipping class like this. She started making plans, she was a legendary matchmaker in Jonan high and this would be a challenge worthy of her skills. The first step was to get more information on them. Boys are easy to manipulate, as long as it's done with a gentle touch. They tend to run like scared rabbits if they think your trying to make them do something, even when it's for their own good. No, the real challenge is Kagome.

She saw them both earlier then expected, and they were talking together. Maybe she wouldn't have to do anything to get them together after all. She casually walked closer, not trying to hide her presence; she had heard stories about Inu Yasha nearly killing a boy for sneaking up on him. With luck, he would just think she was someone walking by and not pay her any attention.

"Where I go is none of your business Inu Yasha." Kagome snapped at him. Natalie grew excited, a lover's quarrel, maybe she could help after all.

"I can't protect you if I don't know where you are. And I have a role to maintain here. I can't just go chasing after you all the time anymore." Inu Yasha sounded calm and reasonable; a stark contrast to Kagome who glared and cursed Natalie had never seen the girl show emotions at all previously. This was definitely an improvement.

"I don't need you to protect me, I didn't ask you to, and I don't want you to." She screamed her voice spiraling into incoherent rage. Then Kagome stalked away and Inu Yasha collapsed on the ground. Natalie puzzled over it for a moment she didn't see Kagome lay a finger on him. But she must have kicked him or something, and some place tender from the pained noises Inu Yasha was making from the ground. Natalie debated her next course of action; if she could win him over, she might be able to act as a neutral go between. Right, first things first, act sympathetic and get him to the nurse. "Oh, Inu Yasha Sempai, are you okay?"

She rushed over to help him up and elbowed him in the gut in the process so he'd lean on her shoulder. Ouch, his stomach was rock hard, he must work out even more then rumor claimed. "C'mon we'll get you to the nurses office."

"No, I'm fine." He pushed her away, staggered and almost fell but he stayed mostly upright with his hands on his knees and breathing hard. He asked harshly "What did you see?"

"Ah…Nothing." She stammered, "Kagome kicked you, I think."

"You didn't see anything, got it." He snarled at her, suddenly dangerous beyond words. "Breathe one word of any of this and I will kill you, got it?"

She nodded speechless, she was wrong about him. Kagome needed to stay away from him. They all did. She took an involuntary step back as he straitened and walked away without even a hitch in his stride. Her frightened gaze turned thoughtful as her imagination went into overdrive. He was dangerous true, but there is definitely something more going on then meets the eye. Something illegal, Yakuza perhaps? No she heard about what happened last time Yakuza propositioned Inu Yasha, the police found a couple of broken thugs on their doorstep the next day. Maybe they were trying to get at Inu Yasha through Kagome. That sounded plausible, except for as long as she'd known either of them they never acted as if they had a relationship. Definitely time to do more digging, but not around Inu Yasha. She was curious, not stupid.

She followed Kagome home at a discrete distance. Inu Yasha was at a basketball game the boys played after school. She had passed by there before circling around to follow Kagome. If he was 'protecting' her, Natalie definitely didn't want him to see her as a potential enemy. Natalie watched Kagome go inside as she continued walking past the shrine she circled around the block for good measure then proceeded up the stairs. She knocked briskly at the door and smiled cheerfully at the young boy who answered. "Hi! I'm Natalie, I've come to see Kagome, is she in?"

The boy turned and yelled at the top of his lungs "Hey, Sis. There's a girl here to see you. She looks normal."

Natalie's smile faltered a bit at the boy's odd statement but returned to its usual brightness when Kagome appeared behind him. "Souta, don't be rude. Can I help you?"

"I noticed you weren't in history class today, and the teacher said there's going to be a big test tomorrow," small fib but hopefully Kagome wouldn't notice, she brightened her smile a watt or two "So I thought I'd come by with my notes and help you study."

"Mom! Kagome skipped class again!" Souta yelled.

"Souta!" Kagome snapped at him, but even that flash of temper was nothing compared to her earlier confrontation with Inu Yasha. "Thank you, but I will be fine."

"Oh, and I saw you talking with Inu Yasha at lunch." Natalie said sliding her foot in the door seconds before Kagome slammed it in her face. Kagome paled, which struck Natalie as an odd reaction to that announcement. "Please, come inside. We can…study in my room."

Kagome led her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat down on the bed that was dressed in pink frills and covered with stuffed animals. Natalie wondered what happened about two maybe three years ago, it looked like time just stopped in this room. Posters from bands that were popular about three of four years ago lined the walls. And a small bookshelf was crammed with young-adult and children's titles that were popular among kids a few years younger then herself. The clothes crammed into the closet where also horribly out of fashion. Kagome studied her as carefully as she studied the room that she stood in. "Well?"

Natalie jumped a bit. "Um…I saw you fighting, I wasn't there long enough to figure out what you where fighting about, but it must have been bad. I saw you hit him."

"I didn't hit him."

"He collapsed, in a lot of pain." A strange look passed in Kagome's eyes, pain, sorrow, triumph, Natalie couldn't tell. "You must have hit him."

"Believe what you want. So, I hit him. What then?" Kagome was very good at passive-aggressive.

"Um, you ran off so I went to help him." She shuddered to remember the look in his eyes. That boy was dangerous. "He threatened to kill me. Kagome, I shouldn't be telling you about this but I think you should stay away from him, he's dangerous."

"I can deal with him. You on the other hand should take your own advice."

"Huh. What do you mean?"

"Stay away from him." Kagome said, "You're right he is dangerous. But don't talk about it to anyone, don't act any different. He's a nice guy, really sweet sometimes too, as long as he's not angry. And count your blessings that his temper isn't as short as it used to be." She paused and stared off into space for a moment. Natalie realized with a strange horror that she was gazing toward the school. "You should leave now. He'll be coming home soon."

"H-home?" She gasped. "He lives here?"

"Yes, come I'll walk you to the train station." The walk to the train station was quiet and uneventful; Kagome didn't say a word the entire time. On the other hand, Natalie chattered endlessly about every useless scrap of gossip she could think of to keep her unreasoning fear at bay. Smile at the lady taking her fare, wave to Kagome who probably couldn't care less, smile at the man who bumped into her and get on the train to go far away from here. She tried to walk at a calm yet hurried pace, mannerisms echoed by everyone else heading home on the streets. When she got to the lobby of her family's apartment building she broke and ran, she didn't care about appearances any more she wanted to be somewhere safe. She hopped from foot to foot before the elevator that was moving too slowly for her comfort. Suddenly, she darted down the hall for the stairs. It was only four floors to her apartment. Once inside she slammed the door, threw the bolts and flipped the locks, only then did she pause to catch her breath. No one was home, as usual, but she really would have liked someone today. She shook with exhaustion and fear as she went from room to room locking windows. She didn't notice when she picked up Fox, a stuffed animal that always brought her comfort as a child. She frowned absentmindedly at the layer of dust in her parents' room. For some reason she always thought mom was neater then that. She finally collapsed on the bathroom floor resting against the locked door. Across from her was a full-length mirror she could see how scared she looked. Her green eyes wide and staring, her uniform and neat red hair mussed and ruined. She clutched the stuffed toy tightly and tried to reassure herself that she was safe. Inu Yasha would have no idea that she was there asking about him. What if Kagome told him? No, no, no. She wouldn't do that, they were fighting. She buried her face into the red fur of the stuffed fox, it smelled reassuringly of baby powder and warm earth, green things and liquorish. She slowly relaxed and calmed. She was safe; Inu Yasha was not going to kill her. The adrenaline rush wore off and she slumped against the wall feeling suddenly tired. That was when she noticed the gentle fingers caressing her hair, she tensed momentarily afraid but relaxed again when the other made no threatening moves.

"You are afraid. Tell me what happened" A soft male voice commanded gently. She sighed gratefully, not Inu Yasha. She transferred her tight hug from around her shoulders to him. She was safe as long as he was around. Even from Inu Yasha. Natalie told him everything that happened to her from the strange look in Inu Yasha's eyes to Kagome walking with her to the train. After she finished, she was exhausted and strangely cold, she huddled in his warm arms and shivered. He was silent for a long time, but then he always has been rather quiet. "So he did find her."

The words were spoken so softly that Natalie wasn't entirely sure she heard anything at all. She looked up into his leaf green eyes "Huh?"

He smiled down at her, his warm, happy smile. Odd though it didn't make her warm and happy like it usually did. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Thank you my dear, you completed your task admirably."

She sighed and relaxed against him. A moment later, he was gone and a silver leaf fluttered to the tile floor in an empty apartment.

Few people took note of Natalie's disappearance. Kagome though was one who did. She frowned at the conspicuously empty desk and let the facts circle around in her mind for a while. Natalie was scared of Inu Yasha, not an unreasonable fear, but since he got full control over his demon blood, he was safer. Well safer in the limited sense that he was in no danger of becoming a mindless animal. He was no less dangerous then ever and growing up as he did easily predisposed him toward the sociopathic killer mentality. Though she didn't want to believe Inu Yasha had become so cold-blooded as to kill the girl just because she talked to Kagome about him. Maybe Natalie was just too scared to come to school. That was entirely possible as she was very frightened when she boarded the train. Kagome frowned harder, she told the girl not to act different and missing school like this was definitely going to draw someone's attention. Maybe she'd go see Natalie after school, just to make sure she was okay.

The rest of the day dragged on. Kagome was constantly reminded by Natalie's absence, it grated on her nerves and made her want to pick a fight with Inu Yasha. Because, of course, this was his fault too. And then, at lunchtime, the opportunity presented itself. "Oi, Kagome. I heard you got called to the principal's office. Was the old man bothering you?"

"Why, what are you going to do? Tell him not to do his fucking job?" Such language, she chided herself, a couple of years ago she would never have spoken so strongly.

"The man should know his place and not be bothering you."

" 'Know his place?' You idiot, he's the principal, he's supposed to lecture erring students."

"Not you." He said, quiet and implacable, a statement as unmoving as stone.

"Why, not me?" she snapped in frustration. "I'm no better then anyone else."

"Yes, you are." He said, surprising her. He grabbed her by the arm and roughly spun her around. He held her in a warm embrace but his voice was cold as he spoke. "Look at them, sheep the lot. They have no strengths, no chance at greatness. They are here to learn their stupid little numbers and facts and get a place doing meaningless work to fill up their stupid little lives until they die. But you are different. You are the Priestess of the Jewel. You are not meant for this meaningless existence. You are a creature of power, and that's why I must protect you. Demons want that power."

"Stop it!" She yelled breaking free of his embrace "What the hell is wrong with you. You never used to be this, this cold."

"Well, I grew up. I'm not the stupid little kid that I used to be. I know how the world works now." He growled at her, they glared at each other in silence until a sudden vicious smile lit his features "I thought you liked them cold. Certainly Sesshoumaru-"

He cut off abruptly as his head snapped back from her open handed slap. "Bastard. Never speak of him to me again."

She turned and stormed away before either of them said something more damaging for what passed as a relationship between them. Why the hell couldn't things have stayed the way they were. She used to enjoy her time spent with Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo and hell, even Miroku's company was nice at times, when he behaved himself. "Sit! Stay away from me I'm too angry at you."

She smiled grimly to herself, as long as he wore those beads he could still be 'sat' but strangely, he never made any move to take them off now that he could. The bell rung and students dispersed to their classes. Kagome groaned she still had four more classes to suffer through, three of them with Inu Yasha. She shook her head. No way in hell she'd be able to even stand his presence much less for three consecutive hours of enforced civility. Nope not going to happen. Instead, she turned around the corner and walked out the front gate. Her mother was definitely going to kill her.

The train was mostly empty. She actually got a seat. Definitely one of the things she liked about getting around at odd hours of the day. Natalie's file listed her home address; Kagome had looked it up as soon as she conceived the plan. She could sense Inu Yasha's growing panic at her absence. There had been a bond between them for as long as she'd known him. In recent months it's only been growing stronger, she could feel him all time, in her head. It was like when she sensed a demon's presence or shikon shards only this was distinctly Inu Yasha. Whatever it was, he couldn't sense her, a matter of which she didn't understand and didn't question. It was going on to seventh hour or so and he was just beginning to realize that she was not just skulking somewhere on campus. She figured she should be finished talking to Natalie and well on her, way home by the time he finished looking for her in the usual places.

Kagome wandered around the high-rise apartment buildings trying to figure out which one was Natalie's. She was waiting to cross the street when she saw it. It was Jaken. Or at least she thought it was Jaken. She just caught a flash of the short green creature before the crowds shifted and he vanished from sight. And the little toad looked exactly like he did back in the past. Well almost, her mind filled in a ratty looking and rumpled business suit instead of a ratty looking and rumpled kimono. She started elbowing her way through the crowd. Luckily, she had sharp elbows and many a businessman fell before her. She broke free of the crowd and looked around frantically.

"Jaken?" she called "Jaken, you little toad, where the hell are you?"

A flash of movement caught her eye and she turned just in time to see him scurrying around a corner. She took off after him as fast as she could and still avoid colliding into someone. Even so, she could barely keep the little shit in sight. He led her on a merry chase down the streets of Tokyo, eventually they ended up in a very nice looking area of single house lots, some were traditional and some western style. And she was completely lost. She spun around in a complete circle and she caught him closing a wrought iron gate behind him in a very fancy, if somewhat run down house. The house and grounds were a mix of traditional and western. The main house itself was very traditional but the gate was a swirling gothic design and she could see a white gazebo peeking out from under a mass of overgrown roses. Fruit trees of all sorts filled the air with a sweet fragrance. She pushed on the gate and found the damn thing wouldn't budge. However, the gothic scrollwork offered many hand and food holds.

She swung herself up over the fence with an ease and grace that would have escaped her years before. She walked through the wild garden it was very beautiful in an eerie sort of way. The stone wall and trees blocked and muffled the sound of traffic until it was virtually non-existent. She could catch the rustle of small creatures moving around in the plants and every so often a bird would cry out from above her. She made her way to the old house. It was as ill kept as the garden but even she could see that it had once been very beautiful. The wildlife painting on the screens and walls were faded and the gilding peeling off. The house itself looked sturdy, she cautiously walked up the front steps. They groaned their protest at her weight but held. She knocked at the front door to find that it opened at her touch. "Hello? Jaken?"

She stepped inside. She could sense a demon inside. But nothing more concrete. She walked into the front entrance, leaving the door open in case she needed a rapid exit. The old house was decorated in an eclectic conglomerate of styles, cultures and eras. A worn Russian rug in intricate red and black covered the floor and the walls boasted a collection of swords, here a mid-eastern scimitar, there a Scottish claymore, and a Japanese katana. She wandered the halls, her footsteps bring her ever closer to the demon presence she sensed in the house. She was so absorbed in looking at the odd collection that she didn't realize how far and how fast she had come. Until she stood before two double doors. The doors were decorated in an intricate wooden inlay of dozens of different woods stained with hundreds of different colors. The handles were simple silver swirls. She placed her hand on the door and paused. She could sense a powerful demon inside. She knew Jaken could never hope to be this strong, this power rivaled Inu Yasha, or even Sesshoumaru. She felt her heart quicken at the thought and her sight became blurry. She dashed the tears from her eyes and cursed herself. He was gone, she was over him! In defiance of her hurting heart, she turned the handle and pushed open the door. The demon inside turned to look at the intruder, and Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat. "Sesshoumaru?"

Inu Yasha's older brother looked, older. Though it was hard to tell how old, smile lines were starting to edge around his eyes and worry tugged his lips downward, he was still breathlessly handsome. He leaned lightly on a cane and no longer had a 'borrowed' hand where Inu Yasha cut it off so many years ago. His long silver hair was tamed into a thick plait that hung down his back. He wore the same white silk and plum blossom kimono as always but the armor was resting on a rack in the corner. He smiled at her, a sad unsure smile. "Kagome?"

Tears streamed down her face uncontrolled as she stumbled forward to collapse in his warm embrace. "Inu Yasha said you were dead."

"No." He whispered gently with his cheek resting on her hair. "I would never leave you."

"Why would he say such a thing?" She buried her face in his kimono. It was then that she started to feel a nagging warning. Something was not right.

"I don't know, he was always resentful of me. Especially when it came to you." She could feel his hand stroking her hair, fingers wrapping themselves in black silken strands. A claw sliding underneath the fine gold chain around her neck. She frowned and started to pull away as she realized that he was using his left hand. A hand he didn't have.

"Sesshoumaru, what…" She looked up startled, not expecting the cold green eyes that glinted down at her. The demon before her snapped the chain from around her neck and pushed her away from him. She stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She asked, staggering back to her feet she stepped forward with her power coalescing around her. She had grown in her power and was no longer dependant on using bows and arrows as a focus. However, as she stepped forward a wall of power slammed up and brought her to her knees. It was then that she noticed the wards surrounding her. "What's going on?"

"You think you humans are the only ones who can construct wards to contain beings of power?" The demon laughed. She stared at him in shock. He was a kitsune with forest green eyes and bright orange-red hair, and five foxtails fanned out behind him. He sobered and looked at her, with hate flashing in his green eyes. "Don't you remember me Kagome? I remember you. I used to love you, you know? Until you abandoned us. We were a family, Kagome, why did you just leave us? Did you not care? Or where you too blinded by your lust to even think about who you left behind?"

"Who?" She asked, then the realization struck, and she gaped at the kitsune in shock "Shippou?"

"So you do remember me?" Shippou hung the Shikon no Tama around his own neck. "Not that it much matters."

"What are you planning?" She asked.

"I've watched you." He said "You and Inu Yasha. You are so cold to him. All he ever wanted was to protect you. We would have been happy. You and me and Inu Yasha, we could have been happy, a family. But you couldn't be content with that. You wanted that demon. How could you want him? He attacked us time and again, nearly killing Inu Yasha. I was with him, while he healed. He almost died several times and all he could think about was you. When you left he was devastated, then you disappeared he went insane. I was orphaned twice and it was all because of you and this damn Jewel."

"No, it wasn't like that. It wasn't my fault." She protested, but the enraged kitsune didn't hear her.

"You are colder then Kikyo, at least she was honest in her love and hatred of him. Do you enjoy his suffering? It is of no matter any more though. I will make sure that you never hurt him again."

To her astonishment, she found herself staring back at…herself. "My skill with illusions has gotten better and I can hide easily among the human population, even against a dog demon's sensitive nose. But this, the Shikon no Tama is a difficult thing to imitate. Now I have it and Inu Yasha won't look past his precious stone to question the bearer. And you, my dear, will stay trapped behind these wards. Forever."

Shippou picked up her bookbag from where she dropped it by the door and slung it over his shoulder. He flashed Kagome her smile over his shoulder and sauntered out the door. As the double doors swung shut behind him, she could hear a lock click. She hugged herself in misery. She would have cried, but she sternly pinched her nose to keep the tears down, she cried enough today and for all the wrong reasons.

... ... ...

Inu Yasha worried the red prayer beads between his fingers. It was a nervous habit he picked up centuries ago. When he reached the shrine to find Kagome not home, he started searching for her, now it was three hours later and he was no closer to finding her. Why did she have to be so stubborn, couldn't she see that he was just trying to protect her. Demons were no less prevalent in this modern era; they were just better at hiding. He growled softly to himself and headed back to the shrine. With luck, she had her fill of rebellion for the day and went back home. He froze when a familiar scent drifted across his nose. He looked around, scanning the crowded streets. There she was, waiting to cross the street. She was heading in his direction, her face lost in a thoughtful expression. She was completely oblivious to the world around her, and to his presence. He bristled in frustrated anger. The girl was going to get herself killed walking around like that. It was precisely that carelessness that necessitated his watchfulness of her at all times. He forced himself to relax as she crossed the street towards him. But she did look absolutely beautiful with the lost, otherworldly look upon her face and the light of the Jewel surrounding her like an ethereal cloak. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins as his body reacted to her presence and power. Gods, he thought, does she do this to every demon?

"Kagome?" he barked sharply as she stepped in front of him "Where the hell have you been?"

She jumped and looked up at him with surprise etched clearly on her features "Inu Yasha? I'm sorry, I, ah…"

He watched her fidget and stammer through narrow eyes, something was wrong. "C'mon, girl. Lets get you home."

She nodded and turned towards the shrine. Her expression gradually turned back into the thoughtful look that she had when he first saw her. The entire walk home was quiet, he was expecting her to start up a fight, or to finish what they started this afternoon. He could've started a fight, he had several things he wanted to say to her. But not right now. He was tired of all the bickering and wanted to spend some time with her without arguing. Instead, he watched her, the entire walk home.

When they got back to the shrine she ran upstairs and worked on her homework. He watched her through her bedroom window. She sat at her desk and worked methodically through her books with only a brief interruption for dinner, during which she was quiet and pleasant. She teased Souta and her grandfather. She was a bit tense around him but over all she seemed happier then she had in a long time. At first, he was grateful for the change, but a small worry kept nagging at him, throughout the entire evening. He finally couldn't stand it any more and crept into her room late that night. The clock on her bedside flashed three-oh-five at him. He watched her sleeping face for a brief moment. He loved watching her sleep, her face relaxed from the troubled lines they had fallen into lately and she smiled gently in her dream. Sometimes, when she was sleeping like this he could pretend that they were still searching for Shikon shards and that she still loved him. He clenched his fist tightly to wake himself from his daydream and shook her lightly awake. They had to talk about today.

"Inu Yasha? What is it?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He frowned, something had changed, if he'd have done this last night she would have decked him.

"Talk girl, what happened to you today?" he asked gruffly. She paled briefly but quickly masked it. She scooted over and let him sit down.

"I'm sorry about that." He started in shock, she hasn't apologized to him since. Well, actually she's never apologized to him. "I just needed some time away from everything, to think."

She sniffed and turned away with tears sparkling in her eyes. "Think about what?"

"About everything. I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I was hurting and angry and I took it out on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

He pulled her into a rough embrace "If you can forgive me. I've become arrogant and cold, you were right about that. I had no right to say what I did this afternoon. I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you, even if that meant locking you in a cage and throwing away the key."

"I know…I know you just wanted what was best for me it's just that I need to have some control over my own life." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Shall we start over then? I promise to be more careful and to always let someone know where I am."

"And I promise not to be such a control freak." He smiled down at her. She relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder "We should've had this talk a long time ago."

"Perhaps, or perhaps I needed the time to…to distance myself from everything that happened." Her fingers tangled themselves in his long black hair, freeing it from its customary braid and combing the wild locks. "Inu Yasha, I've missed you so much."

"Love, I have always been right here." He grasped her face gently in his claws and tilted it upwards. Her soft silver-blue eyes were half-closed as he leaned forward to kiss her gently, insistently, with blood pounding in his ears for more.

Truth and Lies

The Demon Lord stared out over the foreign city from his office high in a glass tower. He had been at work here in New York for a long, long time and he looked forward to going back home to Tokyo.


	5. Truth and Lies

Truth and Lies

by Oniko

created by Rumiko Takahashi

The Demon Lord stared out over the foreign city from his office high in a glass tower. He had been at work here in New York for a long, long time and he looked forward to going back home to Tokyo.

Inu Yasha smiled across the room at the love of his life. Over the past, few weeks Kagome had slowly become increasingly like her old self, easy going and open. Her smile lit her face more often and he loved every minute of it. Especially stealing into her room late at night for midnight kisses.

"Hey, did you all hear, Natalie is missing?" A boy came in to sit be side Inu Yasha and a few others.

"Natalie?" He asked the name sounded familiar.

"Yeah. Cute red-head, junior, class D." Oh, yes. The overly curious girl that smelled like youkai.

"So what happened to her?"

"No one knows. And no one seems to be able to get a hold of her parents either."

Inu Yasha frowned thoughtfully, as he debated how involved he should get. The girl either was a demon or was involved with them. Either way her sudden disappearance did not bode well. The watchword for modern demons was 'avoidance.' Many modern weapons were rather indiscriminate when it came to killing demons. A gun struck with the same force no matter who held it, and to a race of beings that depended on individual strength that was a horribly equalizing force. "Any one check her place?"

"Yeah, duh. Get this, no one there ever heard of her. The apartment has been vacant for months."

The teacher took that moment to walk in stopping Inu Yasha from questioning the boy further. He didn't pay attention to class, not like he needed to, he was just there to be close to Kagome. Instead, he was busy thinking about Natalie. She knew something about him and Kagome, he wasn't sure if she really understood what she saw of their fight. So he scared her, hoping to get her to back off. Now she was gone. Someone else was involved. Someone who didn't give a damn about the rules, but what did they want? That was the question that nagged him. And it bothered him all day.

He saw Kagome before she left. "Sweetheart, I have some errands to run after school. Think you can stay out of trouble until I can get back."

"Well, I was hoping to go see a movie tonight." She pouted, and leaned closer to him, her gentle scent was intoxicating and the thought of huddling with her in a dark theater was almost enough to change his mind. Almost but not quite.

"I promise, I'll be home in time to go out with you." He smiled down at her "Dinner too. Your choice."

She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

He smiled as he watched her walk away from him. She was so beautiful. And finally his. His smile turned slightly viscous and somewhat possessive, Sesshou could just stick that in his craw and chew on it. But first things, first. Time to get Natalie's address. The office was mostly empty, manned by a single overworked secretary. He told her the principal was expecting him and just waved him on through, with out realizing that the principal was currently lecturing detention hall, and would be for the next hour and a half. Natalie's papers where easy to find. And, as he expected, they were fake. Very well made fakes, but fakes nonetheless. Having to change papers and identities half a dozen times to avoid suspicion among the authorities tended to make one very aware of the many and varied ways of forgery. Inu Yasha stuffed what he needed in a back pocket and sent the rest through the shredder. He walked out the balcony and climbed lightly down the ivy. It was starting to look like Natalie didn't really exist. He tried to remember when she came to school but was finding it harder and harder to remember those little details about her. And that worried him more and more. He could remember her mooning after him and trying to get Kagome involved in school activities. But he didn't really remember her being there for much before that

... ... ...

The black limo drove past the small shrine. The occupant inside tapped on the glass window that separated the driver from the passengers. Obediently the driver stopped the car and hopped out. He walked around to the back passenger door quickly but with professional calm. First to get out was a gentleman of indiscriminant age, long silvery hair hung past his waist in a loose braid. He was dressed in a very expensive business suit. He held his arm out for the young lady who followed. She dressed in the female version of the gentleman's clothing. Her long sandy blond hair tipped in dark brown was pulled up in a severe ponytail. The two paused before the entrance to the shrine.

"Things have changed a lot haven't they?" The man said.

"Yes, sir." The woman replied. "That is the nature of time, we have been gone for almost two hundred years."

"Has it been so, long?" He asked, "This meeting is long past due. Let us go see her then."

The proceeded up the stairs, pausing momentarily by a large tree with blessings woven between its branches. But only for a moment, they continued on to the house where the woman knocked politely on the door. A young boy answered it. The woman spoke for both of them "We are here to see Kagome Higurashi."

Without turning away from them the boy yelled at the top of his lungs causing them to wince in pain at his volume. "Kagome there's some weird people here to see you."

"Souta! How many times do I have to tell you that's not very nice." A young Japanese girl with the Shikon no Tama around her neck appeared at the door. The gentleman narrowed his eyes and examined the girl closely; he could sense something was not right. The girl shooed Souta away and stepped out of the house without looking at the two before her, she closed the door. "Hi, sorry about that what can I- Sesshou!"

The gentleman moved fast as lightning he had the girl by the throat and pressed her against the door. "If you harmed Kagome in any way, I will rip you apart."

"Ah, no! She's fine I swear!" The girl's image faltered and faded, suddenly it was a young kitsune pinned to the door.

"Shippou?" The woman exclaimed in surprise.

"Hi, Kirara." Shippou said "Fancy meeting you here."

She took off her sunglasses and glared at the fox with ruby red eyes. "I've known you to pull some crazy stunts but what's with this? That's the real Shikon no Tama isn't it?"

"Huh? Yeah, I needed it to fool Inu Yasha. He thinks I'm the real Kagome."

Sesshou growled "which just proves what an idiot my brother is. Where is Kagome?"

"She's safe, I swear. If anything bad happened to her Inu Yasha would know so I have to keep her safe to trick him."

"Why do you want to make him think you're Kagome?" Kirara asked sounding honestly confused.

"Because she's been cruel to him. He doesn't deserve any of the things she's done." Sesshou growled but did not otherwise voice his thoughts. "I thought if I could be her, I could stop her from hurting him."

"I see." Kirara said, obviously not 'seeing' at all "You do realize that when Inu Yasha learns your deception he is not going to be pleased."

"He won't hurt me. He loves me." Shippou protested.

"He loves Kagome." Kirara pointed out patiently, despite the sudden snarl of anger from Sesshou.

"I am Kagome." The fox said. Kirara sighed and gave up that line of reasoning, it was obviously a lost cause. "Shippou, where is the real Kagome."

"I told you she's safe."

"Where safe? You insolent whelp." Sesshou growled.

"Shippou, please. We just want to see our friend. It's been far too long." Kirara pleaded trying to get through to the kitsune.

The fox laughed bitterly. "How can you call her a friend? She abandoned us to be with this bastard. Oh, wait. You abandoned us too."

Kirara hissed, a sharp feline spat of anger "I abandoned you? Both you and that damned dog were so busy wallowing in your own misery. Pitiful, sorry excuse for a demon, both of you. When Sango died I came to you, hurt and lost, but you were too busy to pay any attention to a little orphaned cat. Sesshou remembered me from Kagome. Sesshou took me in. Sesshou healed me. Sesshou did more for me than either of you two. Now tell me where she is fox or your dog won't be able to discern the different pieces of you that I'll leave scattered around the yard."

"She's at my safehouse. On 765 and Sakura." Sesshou released Shippou. "You won't tell Inu Yasha?"

"No." Sesshou said examining the Shikon no Tama in his grasp "We won't tell him, keeping him from finding you out is your own problem."

Shippou clasped at his neck in surprise and leapt up to his feet in a fighting crouch "Give that back. I need that."

"Do you really want to fight me, especially with the full power of the Shikon no Tama to draw on?" Sesshou growled allowing the gentle light to wash through him. The Jewel smelled like her and Sesshou delighted in the scent. It would be so nice to have her by his side again. Shippou backed up against the door.

"No, no, no."

"Now we are going to go and get Kagome and take her to her new home." Sesshou said. "You and that worthless brother of mine can rot for all I care."

With that, Sesshou and Kirara made their way back to the limo, leaving Shippou to salvage what he could of his illusion. Kirara asked, "Do you think he was telling the truth."

"Doesn't really matter. I will find her one way or the other." Sesshou growled. "For his own sake he had better be."

... ... ...

Natalie's apartment was empty. There was some furniture and other items that the previous tenants couldn't be bothered to take with them; a broken coffe table and an old, stained futon. There were leaves everywhere; the apartment manager was horribly apologetic about it. Inu Yasha just took it all in impassively as he wandered from room to room. The windows were all shut and locked. The bathroom, of all places, was locked from the inside. When the manager looking else where Inu Yasha popped the lock with his school ID card and glanced in, the lights were still on and a single silver leaf lay on the tile floor. He picked it up and sniffed it, definitely kistune.

"Ah, sir. This room was locked?" The apartment manager exclaimed behind him.

"It must've just been stuck." Inu Yasha said dropping the leaf.

"I assure you sir, that this is not how we usually care for our apartments." The manager stammered, trying to salvage something.

"I've seen enough." Inu Yasha said.

"Ah, sir. If you would care to look at our display unit, I'm sure you will see that-" Inu Yasha stopped listening to the man's ramblings he learned what he needed to know. A kitsune was in Tokyo, they usually preferred the forests and wilds or at least as close as them as could be found in Japan, to the heavy urbanized areas like Tokyo. But what would draw a kitsune from their lairs, what did Natalie have to do with demons? Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed what was Natalie doing poking her nose into his business, maybe she was there at the request of the kitsune. But why?

Inu Yasha walked back to the shrine while questions about the girl and kitsune spun around in his head. He was half way up the stairs before the tickle in his nose drew his attention to a familiar scent. He froze for a fraction of a second before swearing and running up the stairs. "Kagome!"

He found her in her room wrapped in an old blanket and sobbing into a pillow. She looked up with wide blue eyes. "Inu-Yasha?"

He sat next to her and started to draw her into a rough embrace but she pushed him away "Inu Yasha he has the Shikon no Tama!"

"What! Sesshou has never shown any interest in the Jewel." Inu Yasha growled.

"He did, I couldn't stop him!" She cried. "And Kirara was with him. She threatened me!"

Inu Yasha felt a feral snarl threaten to explode from his throat "Did they say what they planned to do with it?"

"No, but Sesshou said that they were going to a safe house on Sakura." Inu Yasha nodded briefly and turned to leave, he didn't see the viscous and triumphant smile that flashed across Kagome's face. "Stay here, I'll be back with the Shikon no Tama shortly."

... ... ...

Sesshou and Kirara tossed the small apartment, Sesshou wanted to toss the whole apartment building but Kirara talked him out of it. The kitsune lied. There would be no point in punishing the humans who lived here for no reason. Sesshou grumbled but he listened, there was a reason Kirara was one of the best in his company's PR department. They were getting back into the limo when Sesshou's head suddenly snapped up and he growled. Kirara was instantly on guard and looking around.

"Sesshou!" Inu Yasha was standing a few yards away glaring at them. "You swore never to set foot in Japan again. What are you doing here?"

"My business is none of yours, brother." Sesshou said, his hands unconsciously curled into fists and the sheet metal of the limo's door crumpled in his grip. "But since we are flinging past words, you said Kagome was gone from this world. And then, what should I hear but rumors of the Priestess of the Jewel reborn. Did you think I was going to ignore them? Did you think I was going to stand aside and do nothing when it was possible that my mate was still alive?"

"She is not yours." Inu Yasha said. "She was never yours. She loves me."

Sesshou backhanded Inu Yasha into a wall. "She may have loved you once, but like everything else you took her for granted, abused and abandoned her. Do you think she hadn't told me how your treated her, how her soul ached when she turned away from you. She is my mate, brother, and I will protect her as such, even from you. I will find her, Inu Yasha, and I will return the Shikon no Tama to her, then we will leave. And truly, I will never set foot in Japan again. If it were not for your lies, I would never have to be here in the first place. Even now the memories pain me."

"Your memories? Of your other lovers? Of the other women you took to your bed, does the knowledge of your infidelity pain you? Not enough, not nearly enough. You should thank me I didn't tell Kagome the truth about you." Inu Yasha stood. "I told her you were dead. I thought it kinder then the truth that you just abandoned her."

"Never have I made any excuses or lied about my actions, past of present. I do not need you to do so for me. What happened is a matter between me and my mate."

"She is not your mate!" Inu Yasha yelled, "You can have no claim on her. You abandoned her to slake your needs on some other woman, you are just like our father."

Sesshou's temper finally snapped he made a simple backhanded motion and Inu Yasha was flung back against the wall by an invisible force. "This conversation is over."

He turned and motioned Kirara into the backseat of the limo. After a brief hesitation, the driver started the car and they drove off leaving Inu Yasha in a pile of rubble. Kirara turned to examine Sesshou, he looked calm and collected but she knew him well enough to recognize the signs that he was very upset. "Sesshou-sama, are you alright?"

Sesshou closed his eyes and calmed himself before speaking "I will be fine, I'd forgotten how infuriating my brother could be."

"Sesshou, do you think that we will find her?" Kirara asked sounding worried.

"Of course, it just may take a little longer then expected. You shouldn't worry about that."

"I'm not it's just that-" She trailed of looking embarrassed " I've been waiting to see Kagome for so long. I remember she was everything to me and Sango."

"My mate is a wonderful woman, I'm sure she won't disappoint you." Sesshou smiled at his memories.

"Oh, no. Sesshou-sama. I'm sure she won't, I just hope I don't disappoint her." Kirara said her ruby red eyes wide.

"Of course you won't." Sesshou reassured her. "I on the other hand, am a dottering old fool and entirely not suitable for my beautiful young mate."

"Sesshou-sama!" Kirara looked honestly shocked at his statement.

"I'm serious, lets look at this objectively. Kagome is a young human girl of, hmm she was 16 when I claimed her as my mate. I was a young demon of six hundred or so, now I am eleven hundred years old and she is still 16. I'll be accused of cradle-robbing." Sesshou sounded so indignant that Kirara couldn't help but laugh.

"Then she'll be a gold-digger, just after you for your money and prestige."

"Not for long, I'll kill any demon that so much as thinks it." He smiled at her, smiles had never been easy for him but whenever their talk turned to Kagome he couldn't help it. Kirara laughed again.

"The demon's sure, but what about the human paparazzi?" She asked.

"They don't count. They aren't human they're vultures." He grumbled.

She smiled and sighed "Thank you, Sesshou-sama."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better."

"Don't be foolish girl." Sesshou said patting her on the arm. "Now, shall we have another talk with your kitsune friend?"

... ... ...

The shrine was empty when Inu Yasha got back. He sniffed around and frowned. Kagome's scent was old and stale, like she hadn't been there for weeks and there was a new smell. He was shocked at himself for not noticing it before. The oldest traces of this new scent was about as old as the newest traces of Kagome. Inu Yasha started worrying, had he missed something important? It was almost as if something had taken Kagome's place. But when, he was with her almost all the time, especially since she had become more tractable. He froze as the last thought ran through his mind. Since when was Kagome ever agreeable? Even when he knew very well that she still loved him and was willing to do anything for him, when did she actually listen to or agree with anything he said and did. "Oh, no. Oh damn."

Inu Yasha fell to his knees in the middle of Kagome's room as his mind ranged over the past few weeks, all the little quirks that were just a little off. Or just a little contrived, habits and motions that were etched in his heart were practiced and uncomfortable. And what was that last thing Sesshou had said? That he was going to find Kagome and return the Shikon no Tama to her. Inu Yasha groaned. "That bastard, he knew."

But who could pull of such a convincing illusion. Then he remembered the scent in Natalie's abandoned apartment. Who else but a Kitsune. He paused and took a deep breath. The scent was the same as in the apartment, although it was diluted with Kagome's scent that it was trying to imitate. This Kitsune was probably still trying to maintain the illusion of being Kagome, or at least human. Inu Yasha could track him or her if he wanted to flash some of his demon heritage in front of the humans. Right now, he didn't really care what the humans thought. Any loose ends could be dealt with later. First thing was finding the kitsune and rescuing Kagome before anything worse happened to her. Inu Yasha concentrated briefly and felt the demon blood burning though his veins. He felt muscle tear and reform as new strength forced its way into them. Most importantly, he felt the blinding headache as his facial features changed subtly to account of the increased senses of a full-blooded dog demon. In this form he began tracking the kitsune.

After a few miles, he became aware of his brother's presence following him. He debated briefly with himself on whether or not fighting with Sesshou was worth the time he would lose in finding the real Kagome. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that the Kitsune really was Kagome, but it was so convincing sweet and kind just as he new Kagome could be. No he had failed Kagome enough already, Sesshou was not important.

The Kitsune laid a clear trail, clear at least for those who knew what to look for. And it lead right to a large manor house that smelled rank of demons and kitsune magic. Inu Yasha vaulted the iron gates and ran to the front door. He could smell Kagome now, the real Kagome and the kitsune's fake Kagome scent. The front door was locked but it did not provide much of an obstacle to Inu Yasha. He stalked down the corridors following the sweet scent on the air. Kagome had been here for a while, and the fake Kagome scent was all over the place as well. Inu Yasha growled deep in his throat and flung open the doors. Or rather, attempted to, he found himself instead sent flying back to hit against the far wall.

He blinked at the door in shock, the damn thing was warded. Clever demon, Inu Yasha admitted grudgingly, but wards can be over come. With that thought, he slowly approached the door, pressing against the membrane of the ward. It was a simple ward that reacted to violence, pushing the offender outside of its boundaries, but as long as one remained calm the wards would allow one to pass. He smiled grimily as he successfully opened the door. And sure enough, there was a paper ward plastered on the inside of the door. Inu Yasha ripped it off and stepped inside. He froze at the site in front of him. Two Kagome's faced him, both looking identically disheveled and both trapped behind the same ward and glaring at each other. The scents in the room were so mingled that he couldn't tell which one was which.

"It's about damn time you got here, Inu Yasha." One of the Kagome's yelled at him. One pointed at the other "Give me back my Shikon no Tama!"

"You took it from me, Shippou!" The other objected.

"Shippou?" Inu Yasha asked incredulously, neither Kagome reacted. What did Shippou have to do with any of this?

"Damnit Inu Yasha don't just stand there, do something." One Kagome yelled at him.

"Get me out of here!" The other yelled. Inu Yasha felt his ears go back as both Kagome's started railing on him. What did he do to deserve this? It was at this point when Inu Yasha sensed the presence of other demons and both Kagome's stared past him in shock. He turned around to see Shessou and Kirara standing in the doorway. He felt a low rumble start in the back of his throat. Without even a glance, Sesshou stepped past Inu Yasha and ripped down the wards. The one Kagome fell back away from him and the stench of fear filled the room. The other, the real one, stood there trembling and looking up at him. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome." He stepped forward and pulled her into a fierce hug. "It is just Sesshou, now. Lets go home."

He turned her and guided her out of the confining circle. She stopped before Inu Yasha and looked at him. What do you say to someone who has lied to you, and shielded you and loved you and hurt you? At that moment, Kagome found that she could say nothing at all; she just looked at him with all the pain in her gray-blue eyes. Sesshou wrapped a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulder. She smiled up at him and walked past Inu Yasha without saying anything at all. After they left Kirara stood framed in the doorway. She grinned widely at the two demons left inside, flashing her fangs.

"I hope you and Shippou have a nice life together, you make such a cute couple." She slammed the double doors in their faces and sealed it shut. The howl of outrage that followed was priceless.

... ... ...

AN: Okay that's it folks, over and done with. For real this time. Well I might do a second draft and clean this up a bit, maybe. So everyone, please, tell me what you think.


End file.
